A New Life
by Fo Fizzle
Summary: The life of a hunter. With all his zombie friends of course
1. Chapter 1

Hunter was lying on top of an old building. He felt the warm sun hit his torn and bruised flesh and he stretched out to absorb more of the warm rays. Most Hunters hated sun, with them being creatures of the shadows and all but not this one. This Hunter loved the sun. He loved all the warmth that came with it. He never knew why he loved the sun so much, he assumed that when he was a human he must have loved the sun and it followed him into this new life. He didn't like to hunt in the sun though. It made it hard for him to concentrate. The comforting warmth and bright light always distracted him. He wore his hoodie to try to block the light but as for the warmth, he was stuck with it. He didn't mind too much though, when the humans shot at him, the sun only took away the pain and replaced it with a warm soothing sensation.

Hunter licked his lips at the thought of humans. They were tasty. Very tasty. At first the humans were plentiful but then as they started to notice more and more zombies, they left and those who didn't got turned in to zombies or were eaten. Eating wasn't necessary, Hunter was already dead, why would he need food? Eating provided a relief. It made him feel good. It made him stronger and he didn't feel any pain after a meal. All zombies felt pain, Hunter knew that. They all feel the agony and pain of being dead. Eating helped make that pain go away. Fresh, uninfected human was the best stuff to eat. It would completely erase your pain for a few weeks, if you had enough of it, a few months. Of course, humans aren't always around so the common infected zombies provided relief for a few days. They weren't nearly as tasty as humans but if there was nothing else around, you were stuck with them.

Common zombies were dumb, very very dumb. All they do is stand around and stare at nothing. When humans come by they just run at them and not even try to think of a plan to actually succeed in killing the humans. And they love boomer puke. Hunter wasn't sure why they loved it so much. It smelled good and all but it tasted horrible. Hunter figured that the common must smell its sweet scent and come running at whatever is covered in it, not paying attention to how bad it tasted. They were dumb after all. Boomers seemed to take advantage of this and enjoy using the dumb common to do all the fighting for them. Hunter had watched a Boomer take out a young human this way. At first, Hunter was going to pounce on the human but then the Boomer vomited on it. Hunter laughed as the young human was getting destroyed by such dumb, weak zombies. The Boomer quickly went in and slaughtered all the zombies so it could have to meal to itself. The common were so dumb they just stood there and let the Boomer kill them all. Of course, Hunter then quickly ended the Boomer and took the meal for himself. He smiled at this memory but then quickly frowned. That was his most recent meal and it was over three weeks ago. The familiar aching, burning pain was slowly coming back. He would need more food soon or he would feel the pain again.

The pain was unbearable three days after you started to feel the pain again. You would still be living but it would be like walking through a burning fire with every bone in your body broken. He had only felt that pain once, when he was first born. Well, reborn but he says born since he doesn't remember his old life. He was scared then, unsure of how this new world worked. So he did what any new born would do and he hid. He hid for a long time. He felt the pain but he didn't know how to make it go away. Until he smelled the fresh, delicious scent of a human for the first time.

He was in an old abandoned store then. He was writhing in pain, on the ground when a smell floated through the air, so sweet and irresistible, it made the pain go away even though he only smelled it. The closer the scent got, the better he felt. He didn't know what it was until a young human female walked in. She was bleeding and then she waved over some more humans. "All clear in here." He remembered her saying. He understood her, he didn't know why or how but that was a minor detail. Two more walked in, the sweet scent made Hunter sweat. There were two men. The young female smelled the best though. Most likely since she was the youngest thus the freshest. Hunter was young then, he was also dumb and naïve. He assumed this meal would come easily so he pounced without thinking. He landed on the girl and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her blood filled his mouth and his pain was gone in an instant. But then he felt sharp, painful stings and let go of her. Her pack was attacking him. He raced away, the taste of blood still in his mouth. He managed to hear them say something as he left though. "Hunter…." One of the males had said. Hunter…That's what he was. So that's what he went by.

He learned that humans were tasty. Humans were the best to help rid the pain. Humans were strong. Humans could fight back. Humans were smart. He learned all these things over time of course. Even though he had eaten plenty of humans, he had also seen many get away. Though every time they got away, he learned one of their tricks to help him catch the next one. He learned that they carried weapons. He had heard humans call them 'guns' whatever that was supposed to mean. He knew that 'guns' could hurt you from a distance. He also knew that without guns, humans were almost defenseless.

Humans had other weapons too though, like fire. He knew what fire was. It was feared amongst zombies. If it got you, it would burn until you died. You could never put it out until you got in water. Humans knew zombies were weak against fire and they used it against them. They would fill bottles with fire liquid and then light a cloth at the end. When the bottle broke it would spread the fire liquid every where and the cloth would light it on fire. Hunter had never been burned, but he had seen many others get burned. He heard their sick cries and shivered. Fire was bad, end of story.

They also had small things with pretty flashy red lights at the top of them. Hunter had been tempted to run after one once but he knew humans wouldn't carry something if it didn't help them in any way. He had watched as a lot of dumb common ran after it and then died as the thing blew up. It was powerful and if you got too close, you were dead. So Hunter knew to keep his distance.

Hunter learned about the humans as much as he could. He knew a lot of their tricks and he learned how to trick the humans himself. He learned that he could lead unwary humans to him if he snarled and growled at them. They wanted to 'get rid of the Hunter before it got one of them' so they would look for him. He would then pounce and rip into them, tasting their sweet flesh. Sometimes their pack would come and rescue their team mate before Hunter could finish it off. He would have to flee, knowing that he could not take on more then one at a time but usually he would have eaten enough of the human to last for a week.

Hunter was defiantly one of the smarter zombies. He wouldn't have survived for as long as he had if he wasn't. Not only were humans an enemy, but sometimes other infected were. Not the common infected but the special infected. Usually special infected left each other alone but sometimes they would want to try a new meal when there weren't any humans around and the common infected were getting boring to eat. Hunter had been attacked by a Charger before. He was able to easily outrun and out jump the monster before it could hurt him though. He remembered it roar and scream at him. It screamed, "Food! Food! Food!" As it charged him. He can understand other zombies of course. They all shared a universal language that they were born knowing.

Not all infected were mean though. Hunter had met some kind infected before. There was a Spitter who shared her meal with him before. Then once there was Smoker that he worked together with to get two humans for food. He never stayed long with them though. He preferred being alone, he worked better that way. He never had to share food or anything. That's how he liked it. Never having anyone bug him to go look for food or something like that was nice.

He stretched out in the sun again and flipped onto his back so his stomach was facing toward the sun. He winced as the pain shot through his body but then relaxed as it vanished. That was an early sign that he needed to eat. He was going to get up but then decided not to since the sun felt better then usual today. He was lying there for at least an hour more when he heard a loud roar and felt the ground shake. He sat up, confused at what was making all that racket. He tried to think of what it could be but he didn't have a clue. He hadn't encountered anything like that before. He saw a rock go flying through the air when he realized what it was. A Tank… He had never seen a Tank himself but the Spitter he had talked to told him about them. She had said it was big and dumb. It was like a common zombie but much stronger. She said if you see one, run. She said that they don't care about other zombies and will kill them if the other zombies are in the way.

His thoughts were interrupted by another rock flying through. He ducked, so it barely skimmed over his head. He saw the massive beast run at him, its tongue hanging from its mouth and flapping over its face wildly. Hunter jumped on the next building, trying to get out of the way but he saw that the Tank was following him. It must want to 'taste' a Hunter. He leapt from building to building, easily outrunning the overly strong zombie. He felt victorious until a rock smashed into the ground next to him. He needed to hide; running away wasn't going to stop the Tank.

He saw a tall building with lots of windows on the sides. He jumped up, grabbing onto each window sill to boost himself up and grab the next one. He could feel the rocks smashing below him as the Tank threw them and roared as he missed. Hunter laughed at how dumb the Tank was. It should be aiming for where Hunter was going to be, not where he was. By the time the rock would hit where he was, he would have already moved on. But of course, the Tank was too dumb to realize that. Hunter made it to the roof and looked down at the Tank. It was rampaging around, angry that it lost the meal and then stomped off, hitting plenty of common infected in its way.

Hunter smirked as he watched it go. It was strong but dumb. Hunter himself was not nearly as strong but he was smart. Brains wins over brawns every time. He chuckled to himself then lied down, on the roof that he was on. This building was much taller then one he was on before so he was closer to the sun now. He stretched out, to absorb the warm rays.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying laughter

Hunter was sleeping; he was nice and relaxed under the sun until he was woken up by laughter. At first, he ignored it but it wouldn't go away. He slowly got up and looked around. He didn't see anyone but the laughter kept getting closer and closer. He growled a warning to whoever it was. He was trying to sleep and he was mad that some fool woke him up. When the laughter kept coming closer, he snarled and crouched down. He tried to remember what made this familiar laughter but he couldn't remember until it was too late.

"Hey! Hehe! Hunter! My buddy! Hehe! How are you?" The Jockey asked as it lunged onto Hunter's face.

Hunter stumbled backward. Then forward, then to the side. Jockey was controlling him. Great, just great. "Get off!" He ordered but Jockey didn't listen.

"I found a human! Hehe! I just had to come tell my bestest friend!" Jockey said gleefully before Hunter pushed him off.

"I've already told you! You aren't my best-." He stopped his hurtful comment when he realized that Jockey had said he found a human. "Human? Where?" He asked as he began to feel his mouth water.

"Over there!" Jockey said and pointed at a gun store. "Its up in that square box thingy above the store!" He said and then laughed more.

Hunter sighed. He had known that there was a human there. He also knew that it was almost impossible to get to him. "I know of that human, we won't be able to get it, now go away." He said to Jockey and laid back down.

Jockey smiled. "Yes I know that the human is hard to get to but I heard him talk to himself." Jockey said and laughed. "He said he would need more food soon, he's going out today to go get it." Jockey said and then roared with laughter.

Hunter sat up. "Is that so?" He asked. He would have to think up a plan if that was the case. He knew that this human was smart if it managed to survive in zombie territory for this long.

Jockey smiled then laughed. "Yeah! So let's go!" He chuckled. "He is leaving soon!" Jockey said then started to hop down the side of the building the same way that Hunter came up.

Hunter followed Jockey to the gun store. Jockey hopped inside while Hunter was crouched and cautious.

"Oh come on! Nothing is gunna get you!" Jockey said and laughed. He hoped around the gun store and knocked some guns off their racks making enough noise to alert the Tank from earlier.

"Shh! Will you be quiet? You don't want other zombies getting in the way of our meal do you?" Hunter asked. "You probably just attracted a bunch of dumb common and when other special infected see all the common, they'll come running to see what they found."

"Oh relax, most special infected around here are pretty dumb. This is where a lot of newborns come in and then once they get smart enough they usually leave and go to a place with more humans." Jockey said then laughed, again. "Were the only ones who chose to stay here!" Jockey said and laughed.

Hunter nodded. He knew that but if there were enough special infected, even if they were dumb, they could out number Jockey and himself and take the human. "Just be quiet incase there are some smart ones around." He said.

Jockey nodded. "Whatever you say boss." Jockey said and then laughed.

Hunter crept up the stairway leading to the back of the store. He saw the door that the human would need to go out to get its food. "He's gunna come out through this door." Hunter said.

Jockey laughed. "I think he already did!" He said and roared with laughter. He pointed at a human walking away, towards a building with its doors ajar.  
Hunter growled. He motioned at Jockey to be quiet and to follow him. Hunter watched the human walk into the building. "We'll get him when he comes out." He whispered to Jockey.

Jockey nodded and leaped over to the bushes near the store. "I'll hide here." He said to Hunter who nodded and leapt onto the roof.

"Then I'll wait here." Hunter said once he positioned himself over the door of the building. He stayed quiet but Jockey was laughing and laughing. "Jockey, be quiet!" He ordered but Jockey kept laughing. He sighed. That was a jockey for you. Ruin everything with their annoying laughter. He would have at least thought that by now Jockey would have learned to control his laughter.

Hunter saw the human walk out of the building with two bags filled with stuff hanging on one arm. He was carrying a gun with the other one. The human started to head back to its hideout so Hunter crouched and let out a growl. The human paused for a moment and turned around, curious of what was growling. Hunter took this to his advantage and leapt at the human. Right as he was about to land on the human, he felt a wet rope wrap around him and pull him back into some bushes. He snarled as he saw the human take off and sprint towards its hideout. He clawed at the rope, making it break and sticky, cold blood splattered on him. He turned around and snarled. It was a Smoker that pulled him back.

"Why did you pull me back?" He snarled at the obviously new born Smoker.

"I-I meant to grab the human…" It replied. "When I grabbed you I thought I grabbed the human…." It said while coughing in between words.

Hunter growled. "Well he got away now!" He snarled at the new born. "Now neither of us gets the meal because of your stupidity!" He growled and slashed at the Smoker's face, leaving a long painful gash on its face.

The Smoker stumbled back and shouted out in pain. It fell down and put its hand to its face. "Why did you do that?" It asked.

Hunter bared his fangs. "Maybe next time you will learn to look out for other zombies. Just be happy I didn't kill you for ruining my chance at a human meal." He growled before leaping to where Jockey was.

When Hunter got there, he saw that Jockey was laughing. Nothing new about that though. "I can't believe you got snared by a newbie Smoker!" Jockey said and roared with laughter.

Hunter growled. "And what about you? You could have attacked the human while I was getting attack by a dumb newborn." He said angrily.

Jockey laughed some more. "Oh, I did. I did. I did. I did." He said and laughed. "But the human shot at me! He shot me good! In the leg! I couldn't leap so I decided to retreat!" He sang it out and then pointed at his leg which had the bullet still lodged in it.

Hunter sighed. Another meal gone…He wondered when he would get another human as a meal. He started to walk away but Jockey walked next to him.

"So where to now boss?" Jockey asked gleefully.

Hunter growled at the Jockey. "I'm going to find some sort of place for me to stay." He said. "You aren't coming with me." He growled and leapt onto the roof of the building the human had gotten food out of.

Jockey climbed up after him. "Aw but boss…Were buddies…We gotta stick together!" He said and laughed a little.

Hunter snarled at Jockey and pushed him back. "No. We. Aren't." He growled. "We will only work together if we happen to be around each other when there are humans around, other then that; you need to leave me alone!" He growled. "If you want a partner go find that Smoker, I work alone." He said and jumped away, leaving Jockey back there.

Jockey laughed. "Okay boss! I'll find the Smoker and teach him to work good with us! I'll catch up to you later!" Jockey called out after Hunter.

Hunter sighed. Jockey just didn't get the fact that no one liked him. At least Jockey was gone for now. Maybe Hunter could travel far away and Jockey could never find him. He brushed off that idea since Jockey had his ways of finding Hunter no matter where he was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack

Hunter saw a large building with a lot of windows that were covered in wood and such, probably to barricade zombies out. He knew this place was called a 'mall'. He walked up to the side of the mall and saw a broken window with the wood covering it about twenty feet up. Hunter easily leaped up to the window using the same method that he used when climbing the other building while running from the Tank. He looked at the wood and clawed at it with one hand while he used hand to hold on to the ledge. The wood easily broke and he hopped in.

Hunter looked around and smiled. He was in an old clothes store. The racks were knocked over so clothes were sprawled all over the floor. The front door of the store was broken but it had a metal fencing type of thing behind it to try to keep the zombies out.

Hunter walked up to the fence and broke a hole in the right corner of it so he could in and out. He grabbed some of the clothes and put them in a pile in the back of the store. He then dragged some fallen shelves and fallen racks and made a small tent like object to cover the pile of clothes. This would be a perfect place to live. The only problem was not much sun could get in. The window provided a place for sun to get in but it wasn't nearly enough. Hunter sighed and figured he would manage since he only needed sleep in here.

He crawled out the hole he made earlier and looked around. It was a mall so there were stores and such everywhere. It was big too. There were a lot of common zombies everywhere. He sighed, common zombies were annoying but he knew they were too dumb to find the way into his hide out.

He heard a snarl that was followed by more snarls and growls. He crouched and snarled a warning. He was smart and strong, he was sure he could take out whatever was threatening him. He saw another hunter and growled at it. It yipped and quickly retreated into the shadows. He heard a snarl behind him and quickly turned around. He growled into the shadows but he couldn't see what was there. He heard multiple growls around him. He wasn't sure what to do.

At least ten hunters surrounded him he glared at them all. What were they doing? An eleventh one dropped from the ceiling and laughed at Hunter.

"What have we got here?" The hunter asked. It had a deep voice and its voice was cold and lifeless. It walked around Hunter, observing him. Hunter stayed still. He knew one false move could end him.

"It seems smart Alpha. Its not running away, all the others ran away when you looked at them." One of the hunters that were circled up around Hunter said.

The hunter looking at Hunter nodded. "So it seems…" He said.

Hunter guessed that this must be a hunter pack. He knew most hunters liked to stick in a pack. But there were the lone ones and Hunter was a lone hunter. He assumed the hunter observing him was the alpha, which was probably why the other hunters called him alpha.

"We should recruit him!" A hunter shouted out.

Alpha laughed. "We are an elite pack. We don't just recruit anyone." It barked at the lower ranked hunter.

"I work alone." Hunter growled.

"So you speak?" Alpha said and laughed. "Well then, you deserve to know that this mall is our territory." Alpha growled. "And we don't take kindly to loners walking around on our turf." He said and chuckled. "Do you know what we do to trespassers?" Alpha asked Hunter.

Hunter growled. He had a good idea of what they do to trespassers; he just didn't want to say it.

"We kill them!" A hunter from the crowd barked and the other hunters cheered and whooped.

Alpha smiled. "That's right." He said. "But I'll give you options." Alpha said to Hunter. "You seem smart so we will let into our pack." He said gleefully.

Hunter growled. "And if I refuse?" He asked. He didn't want to join this pack, he worked alone.

Alpha smiled. "Then you would be trespassing and we would kill you." He said and the other hunters yipped and barked cheers.

Hunter smiled. "Well that seems fair…" He said. "But what about that Tank rampaging over there? Would you let him in the pack too?" He asked.

All the hunters jumped back. "Tank where?" Some of them shouted. They all scattered around the mall, trying to avoid the imaginary Tank that Hunter had made up.

Alpha growled. "There is no tank!" He snarled at Hunter but Hunter was already through the window he came through. He was outside the mall and he ran as fast as he could across the abandoned parking lot. When he got to the gun store, he stopped and checked to see if they followed him. He sighed out of relief when he saw that they didn't.

He learned something new. Some zombies stuck together. The ones who didn't were weaker then the ones who did. He now knew to avoid all zombie packs. They were dangerous and they had the abilities to kill you. He also learned to stay off their territory. They obviously weren't fond of other zombies on their turf. The only thing zombie packs were afraid if were Tanks. Tanks can take out a bunch of zombies at once without taking much damage. They might be afraid of chargers too since they can ram through a bunch of zombies at once and knock them over. They can also take one with them and finish it off where its pack can't help it. Hunter figured packs would be scared of chargers but since he had never seen a pack around a charger, he didn't know.

He sighed, upset that the mall was a place he couldn't go now. He would have enjoyed living there but at least now he can find a place with more sun. He walked outside the gun store and looked at the other buildings. There had to be a good hide out somewhere here. He saw a small building that looked like an old restaurant. When he walked inside he saw tables and chairs all over the place. Some were stacked up in a corner like some one had tried to hide there. He crouched and growled, trying to see if a human was there. When he heard no response he crept forward and looked behind the tables and saw only some sleeping bags. Some humans must have spent the night here once. He ripped the sleeping bags so they made a nice little bed for him. He then ran outside and jumped on the roof. There was a large crack so he clawed at it until it slowly became a hole. It let plenty of sun in so he jumped down it and smiled. This was a perfect base.

He sprawled out, under the hole so the sun beat down on his back. He let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. The warmth felt good. He was safe here, there was no pack or other zombies here and most importantly, there was no Jockey. Just as he was drifting into a sleep, a sharp, burning pain jolted him awake. It faded away, more slowly then last time but none-the-less, it was gone. He scowled when he remembered that he needed to eat. Since there were no humans around, he would just have to eat a zombie.

He trotted outside, found a common zombie and quickly slaughtered it. He started to feed on it and he felt better and better. It didn't taste nearly as good as human but he was stuck with it. Once he had his fill, Hunter left the corpse outside and he trotted back into his base. He once again lied under the hole with sun coming in and closed his eyes. This time, he fell asleep without any disturbances.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl

Hunter woke up to someone poking his side. He growled at who ever it was without opening his eyes. The poking stopped for a bit but then continued. He got up and snarled at whoever was poking him. He saw another hunter stumble back and then crouch behind a fallen table. Hunter growled. "What do you want?" He snarled at it.

"Uh…I just wanted some help…" A soft voice replied.

Hunter was confused. This hunter had an awfully girlish voice. "Help with what?" He growled.

"Uh…I dunno…With everything I guess…" The voice replied again. "I just woke up…I don't remember anything…and I hurt, a lot…." The hunter said.

Hunter sighed. "Come out." He ordered. "I won't hurt you." He promised after the hunter didn't move.

The hunter slowly came out. It was smaller then Hunter himself and it looked different. "Uh… thanks." It mumbled quietly.

Hunter stared at this newborn zombie. There was something off about it. It had different clothes on, most hunters did wear different clothes but it wasn't the clothes that made it look off. He stared at its sweater; it had something written on it. "Girls…Soccer…" He mumbled aloud. He stared at the hunter. It was a girl! He had never heard of a girl hunter before. "You're a girl?" He asked it.

The hunter nodded. "Yeah…I'm not sure why or how but I hurt, a lot." She said, changing the subject.

Hunter assumed that since she was a newborn, she didn't know that girl hunters didn't really exist. He also guessed that he wouldn't be getting any answers from her since she hurt so much. "Come here." He ordered and walked out of his hideout. "Kill that." He said and pointed to a common zombie.

The girl froze. "Why?" She asked.

Hunter sighed. "Eating it will make you feel good." He explained. "Its very dumb, it won't hurt you." He said to her.

The girl paused and then nodded. "How do I kill it?" She asked.

Hunter sighed again. This was going to be harder then he thought. "Follow your instincts." He ordered. After all, he learned to pounce by himself.

She nodded and lowered herself into a crouch. She growled and then leapt into the air, letting out a scream. She landed on the common zombie and killed it quickly. She sat on it and scratched her head. "Now what?" She asked as she looked down on the lifeless corpse.

"Eat it." Hunter ordered.

The girl hunter did so. She took a bite and then started to quickly eat more. She let out a relieved sigh before turning back to Hunter. "I feel a lot better now." She said and smiled.

Hunter nodded. "If you ever find a human they will taste much better and they will heal you more." He explained. "You need to eat in order to rid yourself of the pain."

The girl nodded.

Hunter walked back inside the restaurant and motioned for her to follow him. He sat down and she sat next to him. "So you're a girl huh?" He asked her and she nodded. "You know girl hunters don't really exist." He said. "You're the first one I've ever seen."

The girl hunter looked confused. "Why?" She asked but Hunter just shrugged.

"You are a hunter." He explained. "You pounce on your enemies to kill them."

"So is that my name then?" She asked. "I don't have a name…I don't know what to tell others to call me." She said.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. It would be confusing to call her Hunter too…. "No, we can call you…." He began and looked around. "We'll call you Soccer." He said. Hey it was dumb but it would work for now.

The girl frowned. "Nah, how 'bout something else?" She asked.

Hunter sighed. "I can call you Girl if you prefer that." He said. He wasn't sure what to call her.

She shrugged then nodded. "It's better then Soccer." She said and giggled.

Hunter scratched his head and smiled. "So Girl it is then…" He said. He felt weird… He wasn't sure how or why but he felt weird around Girl.

"So am I staying with you?" She asked him.

Hunter's first instinct would have been to say no. To any one else he would have. But he liked having Girl around. It was weird for him to like having anyone around since he loved being alone. He nodded to her. "Yeah I guess…." He said. He felt something towards this zombie. He didn't know what it was; it was something he had never felt before. He sighed and lied down under the hole where the now sun was coming through. It was getting darker now since the sun was setting but there was still sun coming through.

Girl walked next to Hunter and lied down with her back pressed up against his. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Hunter felt fuzzy. What was this? This feeling he felt. It made him feel weird. Why did he feel so different around her? He tried to think what could be the answer but he had never encountered anything like this before. He tried to think of other male and female zombies he knew. He knew that boomers sometimes paired up but that was because there were male and female boomers. Was that it? Was he feeling infatuation towards this zombie? He had never felt infatuation before so he wasn't really sure.

He tried to think of his past life, something he had never tried before. He wanted to see if he could remember if he was infatuated once in his old life. He tried to remember but he couldn't. The only thing he could remember from his old life was darkness, pain and fear. Other then that all he remembered was waking up as a zombie. He sighed. If he wanted to know what infatuation was he would have to talk to a boomer.

He preferred not talking to boomers. Talking to them was hard and well….unpleasant. He talked to one before but it's just gross to look at it. Vomit trickles down their mouth all the time and common zombies to tend to get attracted to that. Not to mention that boomers just make gross sounds all the time. Plus boomers liked to stay alone, unless of course there was a female boomer. Those things were just as gross as the male ones if not even more disgusting.

Hunter sighed and looked at Girl who was snoring gently. She must be happy to finally feel no pain. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Girl and walked outside and then jumped on the roof. He watched the setting sun and sighed. He wasn't going to be a lone hunter anymore, he knew that. He didn't have the heart to tell Girl to get lost.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a wet rope wrap around him and pull him back. He growled and used his sharp claws to cut the rope instantly. He turned around and saw a smoker behind him. He noticed and long gash on its face. It was the smoker from earlier. "What are you doing?" He snarled at the smoker. "I gave you your chance to live but now you just ruined it!" He growled. He was tired of this smoker snaring him.

He leapt at the smoker but then hit the ground when he felt something on him. "HEY BOSS!" He heard a familiar goofy voice say. "I taught the smoker how to be a smoker and stuff like you told me to!" Jockey said then laughed.

Hunter growled and pushed Jockey off of himself. "No, I told you if you wanted a partner then to go find the smoker!" He growled at Jockey.

Smoker laughed. "He don't sound too pleased now…" He chuckled.

Hunter growled. "Shut up!" He shouted at Smoker. "I can easily kill you!" He snarled.

"Uh, what's going on up here?" A soft voice asked.

Hunter turned and saw Girl sitting there and staring at everyone. "Are these your friends?" She asked him.

Jockey nodded. "Yeah! Were his bestest friends! Ain't that right boss?" Jockey asked Hunter.

Hunter growled but before he could answer, Girl spoke again.

"Ohhh is this like your pack?" She asked and smiled. "I would love to be in a pack!" She said and clapped her hands.

Jockey smiled. "Well then you can join our pack!" He said. "I'm Jockey, this is Smoker," He said and pointed to Smoker. "And I assume you already know Hunter."

Hunter frowned. What did he just get himself into? He felt as though he would die if he didn't make Girl happy so he let her talk to Jockey and Smoker about forming a pack.

"Wait…" Girl mumbled. "You say you are a jockey and you are a smoker." She said to Jockey and Smoker who both nodded. "But what if we get more jockeys and smokers? Won't it be confusing to have the same name?" She asked.

Hunter sighed. He knew what she was getting at. Most packs gave nicknames to each member to avoid confusion. Like earlier when he heard the hunter pack call their leader Alpha. He guessed that she was going to want to give him a new name too.

"We should give each other nicknames!" She said happily. "Like how Hunter calls me Girl."

Jockey cheered. Of course he would like that idea. "What should my name be then?" He asked excitedly.

Girl frowned. "I'm not sure…" She mumbled. She smiled when she got an idea. "I like your crazy attitude! So how about Craze?" She asked.

Jockey smiled. "I love it!" He said gleefully.

Smoker widened his eyes. "What about me?" He asked.

Girl took less then a second to answer. "You have a long gash on your face; it will eventually turn into a scar so I'm going to call you Scar!" She yipped and Smoker nodded.

"I like it." Scar said. "It makes me sound tough!"

Craze laughed. "How bout you boss?" He asked. "What are we gunna call you?" Craze looked at Girl for some ideas.

Hunter growled. "You aren't calling me anything but Hunter." He barked.

Girl frowned. "But you need a nickname!" She whined. "Oh please let me give you one!" She asked.

Hunter frowned. He wanted to say no but he wanted to make Girl happy. "Whatever…" He grumbled.

Girl smiled. "Good! Since Craze likes calling you boss, your name will be Boss!" She said and hugged Boss.

Craze smiled. "Yay! Boss is a good boss!" He said then gasped. "He should be our pack leader!" He shouted excitedly.

Girl nodded. "I'm good for that! He's smart; he taught me a lot of stuff!" She said and jumped around.

Craze joined her and jumped around too. Scar laughed and then joined in also.

Boss sighed. He never wanted a pack and now he has one. Not only that but he was the leader of the pack. Plus he had a dumb name too. This was going to be great…Just great…

Authors Note: **Hooray! First note :D I'm sorry the names are really dumb…The zombies aren't supposed to remember their human life so they wouldn't know any human names… That's why their names are like that…. If you guys have any better ideas for names then you could let me know, there will be more zombies joining the pack of course.**


	5. Chapter 5: The search

Boss was snoring gently. He was sound asleep in his little base that he had made earlier. He woke up when he heard talking and quiet giggles. Someone was obviously trying to be quiet but weren't accomplishing it. He looked up and saw Scar and Girl talking excitedly. He sighed and put his hand to his face. Scar and Girl were both newborns so of course they would get along. He noticed Scar look over at him.

"Oh it looks as though we woke him up" Scar chuckled.

Girl looked upset. "See, I told you we were talking too loud." She grumbled.

Scar laughed. "We were barely talking in a whisper!" He said and crossed his arms.

Boss sighed. "Smoke- Er, Scar, hunters have good hearing." He had almost called Scar smoker. He was still getting used this whole name thing.

Girl nodded. "That would explain why I thought we were talking loud and Scar didn't" She said and smiled. She was proud that she managed to figure that out on her own.

Boss looked around. "Where is Craze?" He asked, careful now to call him by his new name.

Scar shrugged. "I dunno, he left a while ago and never came back." He said in his usual dry, raspy voice.

Girl gasped. "You don't think something happened to him do you?" She asked Scar who just shrugged and then coughed. "Boss we need to go find him!" Girl demanded.

Boss took in a deep breath. That was one thing he never thought he would do. He hated Craze. Craze was annoying. Boss most defiantly did not want to go look for him. "No," He growled. "Craze is smart. He knows his way around here, I'm sure he's just having fun slaughtering some common zombies."

Girl frowned and furrowed her eye brows at Boss. "No! He's been gone for a long time!" She growled. "We need to go find him!" She barked and lowered herself into a crouch. If Boss wouldn't go find Craze, she would attack him.

Scar put his hand on Girl's shoulder to hold her back. She growled at him but he didn't move. "Boss is much stronger and smarter then you. He will win the fight if you start it." He coughed. He knew from self experience that Boss was no joke.

Boss grumbled. He knew he wouldn't hurt Girl but she didn't know that. She stood up when Scar talked to her and Boss smiled. It would be better if she didn't know that he wouldn't hurt her. That way it will prevent her from attacking Boss whenever she didn't get her way.

"I'm just saying we need to go find him!" Girl whined to Boss. "He would go look for you if you didn't come back!"

Boss frowned again. Yeah, he knew that alright. Craze always managed to find Boss no matter where he hid. Boss looked at Girl who was staring up at him with sadness on her face. Boss grumbled. He couldn't say no to her no matter how hard he tried. "Fine…" He mumbled and Girl jumped up with joy.

"Great!" She barked and ran outside. "Where should we go first?" She asked.

Boss and Scar followed her outside. Boss shrugged. He never liked Craze so how should he know where Craze liked to hang out.

"Well when I was with him he said he loved going to the hotel." Scar coughed. He pointed his arm towards the hotel which was half burnt down.

Boss sighed. Of course Craze would love going to the dumpiest place around. He watched as Girl started to make her way over the hotel.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for?" She asked. Before they could answer she began leaping across buildings to try to get to the hotel.

Scar looked at Boss with wide eyes. "Do you expect me to jump after you guys like that?" He asked in his normal dry voice. He coughed and then tried to leap on the building like Girl. When he failed, he coughed and looked at Boss. "I can't leap like that." He hacked out. "I'll have to climb every building to follow you guys."

Boss nodded. "Do what you must." He said and leapt up. "I'll catch up to Girl and slow her down while we wait for you." He said to Scar who nodded. Boss jumped after Girl who was strangely fast for a newborn. Boss wasn't going full speed of course, but usually he would have been able to catch up to her easily at the pace he was going at. He sped up and then leapt onto her, pinning her to the ground. "You forget that Scar can't leap like we can." He told her. "I need you to slow down and wait for him."

Girl tried to push Boss off but she failed. She nodded after he explained to her that she needed to slow down and he got off. "You're strong." She said and smiled at him.

If Boss had the ability to blush, he probably would have. All he could manage to do was mutter a quick 'thanks' and look away.

Girl stared at Boss and smiled. "So, what did you do before I came and started this pack with you?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. He did a lot of stuff. Mostly what ever he felt like doing at the moment. "Well, I kind of just did what ever I wanted. If I wanted sleep, I slept. If I wanted food, I went and got it." He said and smiled at the memories of peace and quiet.

"Sounds lonely." Girl said sadly. "Were you not very outgoing?" She asked him.

Boss shook his head. "No, that's how I wanted to live." He said.

Girl frowned. She didn't understand how anyone could ever want to live like that. "Well that's just weird." She mumbled.

Scar caught up with them. "Okay." He wheezed. "I'm here let's go."

Boss nodded and began to leap across buildings. He went slow enough that Scar could keep up. He looked at Girl who was leaping behind him. When she caught him staring and he quickly looked away. Why was he feeling like this? He sighed and kept leaping until they got to the hotel. He waited a minute for Scar to catch up.

"So now where?" Girl asked.

"Well anywhere I suppose." Scar coughed.

Boss sighed. "Well he might be somewhere here." He sneered at the word 'might'. There was a good chance that Craze wasn't even here and that he was probably back at the restaurant wondering where everyone was.

Boss leaped back when he heard the loudest scream. He snarled in defense because it scared him. He looked and saw that Girl was the one screamed. "Have you gone mad?" He growled at her but she paid no attention.

"Craze!" She yelped and ran over to a body on the ground. Boss could tell it was a dead jockey but he wasn't all too sure it was Craze,

"Hey Boss, you don't think that's him do ya?" Scar asked while doing his normal coughing.

Boss shrugged and ran over to Girl who was staring at the corpse.

She whimpered and poked the body. "Craze? Craze is that you?" She whined.

Boss looked at the deceased jockey. He sighed and pushed Girl to the side. "That's not Craze." He growled at her. He flipped the body over and pointed to its chest. It had a design of a star with more stars around it. "Craze doesn't have a design on his shirt." He said to Girl.

Girl let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness." She said and smiled.

Boss sighed. "Next time check the jockey and make sure it is Craze before freaking out on me." He ordered and Girl nodded.

"We gotta find him though!" She said and before Boss could answer, she was off.

Scar chuckled. "She sure acts like she loves him." He said and laughed.

Boss instantly turned to Scar with anger on his face. "How would you know if she like him or not?" He growled at the smoker. "He's her friend! Of course she would worry!" He said.

Scar laughed, not at all fazed by Boss's anger. "Sounds like you're jealous." He chuckled and then coughed like he usually did.

Boss growled. "Like you would know." He mumbled. He was jealous at the thought of Girl liking Craze. But he was much more confused at why she would. Craze was well…Craze. He was weird.

Boss heard Girl scream again and sighed. "Here we go again…" He mumbled and went in the direction her scream came from with Scar right behind him. He saw Girl come running from part of the hotel screaming. She got to Boss and pointed away from the hotel, too panicked to speak.

"Calm down." Boss ordered. "What's wrong?" He asked her while holding her down to prevent her from running.

She pointed back to the hotel and screamed again when she heard a roar.

Boss tilted his head. That roar was familiar. He gasped. "TANK!" He shouted when he remember what it was. "Quick! Run!" He ordered to Scar and Girl when he saw the large beast come running at them. "Split up but meet up at the base when you can't see or hear the tank anymore!" He shouted. "And do NOT let it follow you there." He called out to them when he saw them run away.

Boss looked back over to the tank and saw that it wasn't going for Girl or Scar, but it was going for him. "Great…" He mumbled and leapt away. He guessed that this was the one from earlier that had chased him up that building. He had heard that Tanks were pretty territorial and didn't allow other tanks within a ten mile radius of their 'territory'.

He leapt over some buildings and didn't hear the tank anymore. He dared to sneak a peek back and shouted in fear when he saw a rock come at him. He couldn't do anything but let it hit him. The second it hit him, he was out cold.

Authors Note: **He's not dead so don't freak out over that. I have already written the next chapter but since school started now I won't put it up yet so it will give me time to write the chapter after it. I really like the next chapter so I hope you guys will like it too. I'll get it up on Sunday. (Maybe...) but most likely I will. And if anyone didn't guess, this takes place in Dead Center from L4D2. Of course there are some buildings in my story that you don't see in the game (Like their base) but that's because I wanted to make it so that there was more places for the zombies to go. (If there was a real zombie apocalypse there wouldn't be a distinct path for you to travel on.) So yeah... Please let me know about any mistakes so I can fix them. I do proof read but I miss stuff sometimes.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

Pain…Lots and lots of pain. So much pain. That was all Boss could think of. The pain. He wanted to scream. To shout out. To beg for death. Something he had never wanted before he wanted now more then ever. To die. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there and feel pain. There was just so much pain he couldn't even think of what to compare it to. The pain he felt when he was first born was like the sun's warmth to him right now. He would give anything to feel that pain instead of this one. The worst part about this pain was that he could not move an inch.

He tried to listen. He was trying to focus on what was going on around him. He heard shouts, roars, screams, things breaking and footsteps. He wasn't sure what was going on. He heard coughing. Lots of coughing. It was familiar…Where was it from? If Boss could have, he would have smiled when he remembered. Scar, the smoker from his pack. At least they knew he was there.

He felt dizzy. He tried to remember what he was doing to get like this. He tried but he was too hurt to do much thinking. That was when he heard a voice. It was like an angel speaking even though it was full of fear.

"Help Boss!" The angelic voice ordered. "I'll distract the tank! Hurry Scar! Hurry!" It demanded. The voice was panicked and scared.

Boss remembered now. The tank got him and Girl and Scar were here trying to help him.

He heard a loud roar. Then loud footsteps that seemed to be getting closer to him. He heard a snap as though some kind of cable broke. Then he felt more pain. He felt a large object smash into his side and send him flying into a wall. If he could have screamed he would have. He was in so much pain….He just wanted it to go away.

That's when he felt warmth. It felt good and he suddenly felt no pain. He smiled. He smiled even wider when he noticed he smiled. He could move now! He tried to move his limbs but failed. He opened his eyes and smiled when he figured out that he could at least see again.

He frowned at the scene he was looking at. It was nothing like he had expected to see. He expected a tank chasing Girl and Scar around some damaged buildings. What he saw was a large, open field with cows and horses grazing on the grass. He frowned at his confusion. What was going on here?

He focused his attention on a human who walked into the picture. The human went up to one of the horses and patted its head. Boss stared at this human. It looked familiar. He narrowed his eyes at it a gasped when he understood who it was. That familiar build, that brown hair… It was him! That human was Boss when he was a human.

He continued to study his human self. Boss was interested in his past life. He watched as the human walked away from the horse and over to a cow that was eating the grass. The human Boss watched this cow, it was different then the others, it had large horns. The human Boss jumped back when he heard a shout.

"JOSH!" A voice called out from where Boss couldn't see. "I already told you to stay away from that bull!"

Boss furrowed his eyebrows. What was a josh? He had never heard of a josh before. Was that his human name? He guessed so because his human self got up and walked away from the bull and the vision ended.

He felt the pain again. He managed to let out a quiet moan this time. He whimpered and whined at the pain. He wanted it to go away again. He listened though and heard his pack still fighting off the tank. This time though, there was laughter.

"Girl, it seems to wanna chase you! Go run away and let it follow you!" A voice said followed by a nervous laughter.

Craze…. Craze the spastic jockey was here now. He heard Girl reply something but he couldn't pick out the words exactly. Then he felt a rock hit him with amazing force. He was already up against a wall so he had no where to go. He was lying under the rubble when he felt dizzy again. Then, the pain went away once more.

He saw the field again. He also saw the bull and Josh. Josh stared at the bull which was facing the opposite direction. Boss could sense what was going to happen but before anything happened, Josh spoke.

"You know what Tank?" Josh asked.

Boss smirked. How ironic that the bull was named Tank.

"After you charged me that one time, I made a choice." Josh said but the bull stayed where it was. "I decided I would tame you." He said. Josh had a somewhat deep voice. It wasn't one of those scary deep voices but it was nice. He sounded tough but also nice.

Boss snorted at this. Did he really sound like that? How lame…. But Josh spoke again.

"You aren't very smart now huh?" Josh asked the bull. The bull turned around and stared at Josh with anger filled eyes as though it understood him.

Boss felt fear when he saw those eyes. He didn't know why but he was scared of the animal. Even though it was just a vision he wanted to leave.

"But I believe I can tame you." Josh said and held out his hand. On his palm was a circle shaped object about the size of a quarter. "Take it." Josh ordered. "It smells good and I know you can smell it." He said to the bull which began creeping closer. "It's a treat, you'll like it, I know you will." He smiled as the bull picked up the small treat and swallowed it. It let out a snort and then continued grazing on the grass. Josh got up and walked away.

The pain came back. Boss moaned loudly this time. He opened his eyes and saw light coming through the cracks in the debris he was buried under. He heard scratching and fast paced breaths. He saw a finger through and crack and he whimpered.

"Craze, he's alive!" A voice coughed out. "I heard him whine." It said.

"Just keep digging!" Craze ordered.

Eventually Boss's face was uncovered and he could see out. He saw Craze and Scar standing over him. He would have spoke but he was too injured and dizzy to do anything.

"Quick now let's get the rest of him out!" Craze said and laughed a nervous laugh again.

He moaned as they moved the debris off of him.

"It's okay Boss." Scar hacked out. "We'll get ya out soon." He said and continued digging while doing his usual coughing.

They dug him out completely and he smiled. It felt nice to be free from the debris but he still couldn't move.

Scar looked over at Craze. "Now what?" He asked.

Craze hopped over to Boss. "Pick him up, we gotta carry him back." He said.

Boss watched as Scar bent over and wrapped his arms around Boss's injured body. Boss let out a loud shriek of pain. It hurt to move and it hurt to be moved. Scar would have put Boss back down but Craze shook his head.

"No, we gotta get him back; he'll have to deal with the pain." He ordered and Scar nodded.

Craze and Scar began walking back with Boss in Scar's arms. Boss let out a scream every once and a while.

"Boss I know you hurt but bear with us." Craze said worriedly.

Boss tried so hard to be quiet. But he tried even harder to speak without screaming.

"Girl…" Was all he could manage to say. He would have just asked them to kill him but he was much too weak say that much.

"She's fine, she lead the tank away and ran ahead of us to fix up the base to take care of you." Craze answered. No laughter followed his words. He was absolutely quiet.

Boss closed his eyes until they got to the base. He heard Girl speaking rapidly like she was panicked.

"Put him here!" She ordered. "Be gentle!"

He felt Scar lower him onto something soft. He didn't know what it was but its softness did not stop the pain. He screamed when he touched it. He eventually relaxed into it so he didn't need to scream.

"_Sleep…."_ He heard a voice tell him and he did just that. He closed his eyes and slept, and for the third time today, he felt no pain.

Authors Note:** Okay so here is the next chapter. Boss didn't really have a flashback, it was more of a vision. Yes it was him as human but he does not remember doing that first hand. He only remembers his vision where he saw it from a third person point of view. So he still doesn't remember his human life. You guys can probably guess whats going to happen with the tank and such. (The bull is named tank...USE YOUR BRAINS!) But anyways, I already have the next chapter typed up so I'll probably put it up wednesday... That gives me time to wright the chapter after it. And thanks to the person who noticed an error in my previous chapter! So...bye and I hoped you like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: The ultimate prize

"Oh no! His eyes are closed! He's gunna die!" Girl screamed.

Scar pulled her back to prevent her from vigorously shaking the injured hunter and hurting him. "Relax." He coughed out. "He's hurt, he needs sleep."

Craze hopped nest to Girl and nodded. "Let him regain his strength."

Girl whimpered but stopped trying to get to Boss. She stared at him and she felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't ran ahead to look for Craze, she would have never found that tank and lead it toward them.

Boss looked terrible right now. He looked broken and weak. His skin was torn more then usual and it looked as though some bones were broken. He was going to die. She knew it. There wasn't much they could do to help him. Zombies couldn't heal unless they ate humans and there were none around at the moment.

Craze sensed Girl's sadness and spoke. "We need to find him a human." He said.

Girl nodded. "Yeah but there aren't any around…." She mumbled sadly.

Craze chuckled. "But I bet we can find some." He said and grinned.

Girl growled. She usually liked Craze's optimistic attitude but right now she was not in the mood for it. "Oh really? And just where do you think these humans will be?" She growled.

Craze chuckled again. "The hotel." He said and laughed quietly.

This angered the normally patient girl hunter. "Did you not see what just happened over there?" She growled and pointed towards Boss. "He got injured because of that tank that lives there!" She snarled at Craze. "We are NOT going back!"

Craze laughed. "Well if we don't he'll die." He chuckled.

Girl looked over at Boss who still asleep on the torn sleeping bags. It was her fault he was like this, she needed to do something. "What makes you think there will be humans there?" She asked in a bit more calm state.

Craze laughed. "Humans go there all the time. I've read some signs and apparently it's an Evacuation Center." He said.

Girl raised an eyebrow. "A what?" She asked

Craze chuckled. "Evac Center for short, humans go there to get taken away from our little zombie town." He explained. "The hotel used to be one but not anymore, apparently the humans don't know that and they still go there to get taken away." He chuckled at the humans' stupidity.

Girl smiled. "Then we will go!" She said and walked outside the base. "Lead the way!" She said to Craze and motioned with her hand for him to go in front.

He hopped in front of her and turned back to Scar. "Stay here and come get us if he gets worse." He said to Scar who nodded and went next to where Boss was. He looked back to Girl. "Let's go."

Girl nodded and followed him to the hotel in silence. When they got there, she looked around. "Where would the humans be? When we came here earlier we didn't see any." She said and sniffed the ground.

Craze chuckled. "Well you're the one with a great sense of smell." He laughed. "You find one." He snickered quietly to himself.

Girl gave him a glare. "Well I don't know what they smell like." She said matter-of-factly.

Craze laughed again. "If you smell one, trust me, you'll know." He chuckled and hopped around. "I'm going to look over here." He pointed to the bottom floor of the hotel. "If you see one, hide then scream. Humans are used to hearing us around so they won't think of it too much. I'll come and find you then we can attack it." He said.

"Okay but what if you find one?" Girl asked.

Craze chuckled. "I'll take care of it myself; I'm not a newborn like you." He laughed and hopped away.

Girl smirked but then leapt in the opposite direction. She sniffed the ground to try to pick up an unusual scent. She stopped when she found herself smelling a puddle of red liquid. It was dried up but it still had a sweet scent on it. It smelled similar to zombie blood but it was sweeter. She looked at it and wondered what it was. She would have thought it was zombie blood but zombies had black blood. She sniffed its faint scent again and tried to follow it. This might be human blood.

She wasn't sure of course; she had never seen a human let alone smelled its blood before. She would have thought zombies and humans would have the same type of blood but hey, who knows. She didn't need to follow the scent much because there were little red droplets leading toward a building so she just followed them. The trail of blood eventually disappeared so she had to follow her nose. It wasn't that much of hassle though, the scent was getting stronger as she followed it.

After wandering through a couple buildings she found herself at the entrance to a large building. She read the side of it aloud. "Kappel's…" She said to herself with a confused look. What was a Kappel's? She shrugged it off and walked to a red metal door. She could hear voices in there. Not just any voices though, human voices! It had to be! Zombies talked with a different tone and accent then what she was hearing.

"Hey, is your arm alright?" She heard a voice ask.

"Yeah, stop worrying about it; it stopped bleeding a while ago." A deeper voice replied.

"Y'all sure yer' okay?" A voice with an accent asked.

"Boy, he said he's fine, let's stop worryin' and get moving." An older voice said.

Girl tried to open the door but found that it was much harder then she would have thought. She sighed and figured she would have to find a way around. She looked up and saw a broken window. She looked for a way to get up there and she saw that if she grabbed onto each window sill below it she would be able to leap up to it. She did so and found herself in a small store with human clothes scattered everywhere. She saw a metal fencing type material in front of the door preventing her from exiting though. She was going to leave but then she saw a hole in the fencing big enough for her to fit through. She smiled as she crawled through. It was like someone was here already and they made that hole on purpose. She looked around on the other side of the store and noticed a lot of common zombies. She paid no attention to them and jumped down a floor. She looked around but jumped back when she heard a snarl. She looked for where the snarl was coming from but it sounded like there was more then one source. She tried to leap back up to the store she came from but she was immediately pounced and pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!" She demanded as she tried to get free. She looked up at her attacker and saw it was another hunter.

"Hey Alpha!" The hunter barked. "Look at what we got here, a girl." It chuckled.

Then another hunter stepped forward. It gasped when it saw Girl. "You're a Girl!" I shouted out.

Girl growled. "Yeah thanks for the refresher captain obvious." She said rudely to the hunter.

The hunter that pounced her spoke. "Speak with respect to Alpha!" It demanded.

Girl growled. "Make me!" She snarled.

Alpha growled. "Rook, get off of her." He said to the hunter that pounced Girl.

Rook got off of her and immediately retreated back.

Girl sat up and saw that there was a whole pack of hunters around her. She stepped back which caused every hunter around her to step forward.

"Move and one of us will pounce you." Alpha said to Girl.

Girl growled. "What do you want?" She asked while carefully watching the hunters around her.

Alpha smiled. "You will join our pack." He said.

Girl growled and shook her head. "I'm in a pack." She growled angrily. She just wanted to get back to her friends.

Alpha laughed. "Well now you're in our pack." He said. "There are no options, you will be in our pack whether you like it or not."

Girl snarled. "No!" She barked and crouched. "I would rather die then leave my pack!" She growled as she saw the rest of the hunters step forward.

Alpha laughed. "So this pack of yours, tell me about it." He ordered.

Girl growled. "No." She said without hesitation. She didn't know why he wanted to know about her pack but she had a feeling that something bad would happen if she told him anything.

Alpha just laughed again. "Oh well that's a shame that you won't speak…" He said and walked around her. "Because we have a human that we already killed but no longer want…" He said mischievously. "I only wanted to share with my neighboring packs…" He said and turned to his pack. "Come on boys, let's go." He said and motioned for them to leave.

The pack snickered and laughed. They had played this act before and it usually worked. They turned as though to leave but then Girl spoke.

"Wait!" She said. "I need that human, our leader is injured and needs human flesh to heal!" She said and the pack turned back around.

Alpha smiled. "Tell us who's in your pack and where your base is and we'll bring the human to you guys." He said with fake honesty.

Girl smiled happily. She didn't know they were tricking her. She thought she was getting a human for Boss. "Well we live in a restaurant a couple blocks past the hotel." She said. "We have a jockey, smoker, and another hunter in our pack."

Alpha widened his eyes though Girl couldn't tell because of his hood. "Is this hunter you speak of smart?" He asked.

Girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah! He's our leader! He needs help though…" She said. She wanted to get back to as soon as possible.

Alpha laughed. That must be the hunter from yesterday. He smiled at Girl. "You just fell for our trick!" He said evilly.

Girl stepped back in fear. "W-w-what?" She asked nervously.

"Join our pack or we kill your pack." He said. "There is no way you four will be able defeat my pack of eighteen hunters." He said and his pack whooped and cheered.

Girl whimpered. "Why do you want me in your pack so bad?" She asked.

Alpha smiled. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only girl hunter ever!" He said and the hunters around mumbled agreements.

Girl frowned. "Well too bad!" She said stubbornly. "I'm not joining!"

Alpha ran up to her with blinding speed and pushed her down. "You WILL join or I will kill your pack!" He growled. "You are too precious to kill so I won't threaten you." He said. "But it seems that you like your pack, and threatening them is the way to go." He grabbed her by her sweater's collar and lifted her up. "If you don't believe me I can always kill off one member of your pack to prove it to you." He said and grinned.

Girl whined. "No, please don't!" She pleaded.

"Then join our pack!" He demanded and the hunters around barked and shouted out comments about her joining.

Girl felt a tear drip down her cheek. It was her fault that Boss was injured and it would be her fault if he died. If she said no to this pack then it would be her fault if Craze and Scar died too. They did nothing to deserve that. She hung her head and nodded. "Fine…" She mumbled and the whole pack cheered.

Author's Note:** Yeah I know hunters have their eyes goughed (Spelling?) out and aren't supposed to be able to see but I don't like writing from a blind person's point of view. It makes describing stuff so much harder. Plus it's a fanfic so I can do what ever I want :P. It might take me a while to get the next chapter up. I'm really busy and stuff. I'll get it up as soon as I'm done with it. Oh and sorry this chapter's title sucks...I couldn't think of a good one.**


	8. Chapter 8: The search

A sweet scent floated through the air. This woke Boss up from his peaceful, dreamless slumber. At first the scent was all he could think of. Then the pain came back. He let out one of his pained screams as the torturous pain shot through his body. Then he felt a hand cover his mouth and muffle his screams.

"Hey be quiet Boss." He heard Craze say. The sweet scent came closer and closer as Craze spoke. "I've got a present for you." He said. He held up a chunk of meat and blood dripped down his hand and onto Boss's face. Boss's mouth watered and his eyes widened. This wasn't black blood, it was beautiful and shiny red blood. It was human blood.

"Eat it." Craze ordered and dropped it next to Boss's face.

Boss tried to get up but at first he failed. He let out a scream as he attempted to move. He moved one arm over to the meat while gritting his teeth in pain. He picked it up but then dropped it. The pain was too great. The scent hit him again so he managed to gain enough strength from the sweet scent and pick up the meal without dropping it.

He put it over his face and took a bite. He instantly gained strength. He took another bite and another bite until he had no more. "More…." He demanded and Craze obeyed his order and dropped more by Boss's face.

This time, Boss was able to pick it up without a delay. He ate it all and then asked for more. This repeated until he could get up and walked to the deceased human by himself.

He looked at the dead human. It was a young male. Its shirt was ripped to shreds and it had long baggy pants on. Boss smirked but continued to feast until he felt no pain.

Boss smiled and looked over at Craze. "How did you find this human?" He asked. Humans were hard to find in these parts.

Craze chuckled. "It was by the hotel!" He pointed at the human's leg. "Its pack left it once it hurt its leg." He laughed and jumped around.

Boss looked at the human's leg. It was obviously broken. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the deceased human. Boss was injured also but he had his pack to take care of him. The human's pack left him when he needed them most. Boss smiled knowing his pack wouldn't do that to him.

Scar walked in and saw the half-eaten human. He walked over to it and crouched besides it. He looked at Boss who nodded, giving him permission to eat. Scar ate the rest of the human in a frenzy until there were only meager scraps left.

Boss looked around the room. He noticed Girl wasn't there. He turned to ask Craze where she was but he managed to speak before Boss could even open his mouth.

"She's looking for humans." Craze said, he guessed that Boss was looking for Girl. It was obvious that the hunter had a thing for his female counter-part. "We split up and I decided to come back here with the human before looking for her." He chuckled. "Knowing her she won't come back until she finds one so we should go look for her."

Before Boss could agree, Craze leapt out of the building and was outside hopping around as he waited for his pack.

Boss looked over at Scar who started to head out of the building. Boss sighed and followed him out and stood next to Craze. "Well where to you think she went?" He asked.

Craze shrugged. "She went towards the gun store while I stayed by the hotel." He snickered and hopped around. He even landed on Scar who grunted and pushed him off.

Scar coughed. Nothing unusual about that though. "Well shall we start looking there?" He asked. His dry voice was less raspy then usual but Boss just assumed it was from having a human meal.

Craze nodded. "Let's go!" He shouted and leapt away towards the gun store.

Scar sighed and looked at Boss. "You go ahead and keep up with him…" He coughed. "I'll get there as fast as I can." He couldn't move as fast as Craze and Boss. He began to run towards the gun store.

Boss leapt onto the nearest building and began to chase Craze to the gun store. This was all too familiar. He finally caught up with the hyper-active zombie and pinned him down. "Have you forgotten about Scar?" Boss asked.

Craze laughed. "No! He'll catch up eventually!" He pushed Boss off and looked around. "Well I don't see her…." He said as he looked for Girl.

Boss looked around too. They weren't at the gun store yet but they were fairly close. He sniffed the air and smiled when he got a whiff of Girl's scent. "I got her scent!" He said excitedly.

Craze chuckled. "Well let's wait for Scar." He snickered and jumped on Boss. Craze sat on Boss as they waited for Scar.

Boss sighed. Normally he would have pushed Craze off but he would just keep jumping back on. As weird as this was, Boss let it be.

Scar climbed a pipe to get on the roof that Craze and Boss were on. He stared at them and opened his mouth to say something. He closed his mouth and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't wanna even think about what was going on up here."

This amused Craze but horrified Boss. Craze roared with laughter but Boss growled and pushed him off.

"Don't even go there." Boss growled at Scar.

Scar put his hands up and laughed. "Oh so sorry Boss." He said and joined in with Craze's laughter.

Boss snarled. "Whatever, let's just find Girl." He mumbled and followed her scent. He noticed it was leading towards the mall and panic shot through him. Did she go in there? He hoped she didn't.

Craze sensed Boss's distress. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked Boss.

Boss froze when he realized Girl had to have gone in the mall. There were human scents leading to the mall also. She must have followed them in there. "She's in the mall…." He said in response to Craze's question.

Craze raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about that?" He asked, slightly confused on why Boss sounded scared.

Boss swallowed. "There's a strong hunter pack in there…" He mumbled. "They don't like trespassers… They might have killed her."

Scar widened his eyes. "But she's the only girl hunter I've ever even heard of! Why would they harm her?"

Boss growled. "How would I know?" He asked. "They're a pack! They care about only themselves!"

Craze looked down. "Well what do'ya wanna do?" He asked. No laughter followed his question.

Boss started to walk back. "What can we do? She's probably dead. We might as well go back." He said grimly.

Scar frowned. "Well shouldn't we try to go in and see if she's dead? She might be a prisoner or something." He suggested.

Boss growled. "They take no prisoners!" He shouted angrily. "They will kill you two in a heartbeat if you go in there!" He snarled. It was an all hunter pack after all. They only let hunters live and only if they joined their pack.

Scar glared at Boss. "So we should still try! She would go in there for you!" He argued.

Boss instantly turned on Scar. He leapt and pinned the smoker to the ground. "What do you know?" He snarled, his face only an inch away from the shocked smoker's face. "We already lost her! There is no need to lose someone else to _see _if she's even alive!" He growled. "We need to cut our losses and move on." He growled and got off of Scar. He headed back to base. "Even if she was alive, it's suicide to go in there…They have more members in there pack, we would never be able to fight them all."

Craze frowned. "Well then let's go get some recruits!" He said and turned to Scar. "Come on!" He laughed and hopped off with Scar behind him. "We'll meet ya' back at the base!" He called back to Boss. "You better bring some recruits too!" He added.

Boss frowned as he watched them go. He knew that there were going to be even more members to their pack. "How wonderful…" He mumbled to himself and leapt off to the hotel. He knew who he was going to go recruit. The memory of Josh and the bull was still in his mind. He was going to go tame the Tank.

Author's Note: **Finally! I this chapter up! I've been so busy with school so sorry it took long. I'll get the next one up faster. As for my other story...well I still need to write the chapters :/ So yeah...Please review and give me tips on how to make my writing better!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bull

Boss sniffed the air around the hotel. He was trying to see if he could catch a whiff of the tank. Boss was surprised the beast hadn't already seen him and come running after him. _'Oh what am I doing?'_ Boss asked himself as he stopped to think for a moment. Last time he encountered the tank, he almost died. He was crazy for even thinking that he could possibly tame the creature.

"I'll just go back….." He mumbled quietly. He had no reason to risk his life training a dimwitted tank. If he got enough dumb special infected, they could use them to rescue Girl. He growled at the thought of rescuing her. Not because he didn't want to, well kind of but mainly because there was a big chance she wasn't even alive and they were just wasting their time.

He grumbled to himself and started to head back to the base. What a waste of time this was… He gave himself a mental kick for even thinking about go into the mall for Girl. What was he thinking? He could die when Girl could already be dead! No point in that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he large crash and then felt some rocks smash against his back. Perfect…The tank had thrown a rock at him. At least it missed…

Boss turned around and stared at the demon. It was returning the glare but its glare was filled with anger and rage. It snorted and Boss stepped back as he remember what pain this tank had caused him. The beast roared and Boss flinched. As the demon raced forward, Boss stood where he was and stared into the fast approaching creature's eyes.

Once the tank came within a foot of Boss, it stopped. It was confused. Why wasn't the hunter running? Was the hunter not afraid of the tank's mighty strength? The tank roared with fury and stomped around. What was going on?

Boss paused at the tank's strange behavior. He smiled and chuckled to himself. The 'fearsome' tank was nothing more then a big toddler. He snarled at the confused tank and leapt at its face. One swift slash to its face and the tank fell in pain.

Boss smirked at the easy defeat of the powerful creature. He had thought it would have been harder then that. He laughed as he saw the tank roll over and roar in confusion and anger. Boss froze when the tank got back up. It stared at Boss angrily as the black blood that came from all undead dripped down its newly formed wounds.

"You are a Tank, I am a hunter." Boss said but the tank only replied with a snort. "I shall call you Bull, got that?" He asked as he watched the tank. It seemed to understand him as it growled when he spoke of changing its name. "Now it's not an option, I beat you fairly in a fight so you will do as I say!" He growled and took an intimidating step toward the monstrous creature.

The tank snorted and held its ground. "But…I…win….against…you…before…" It said shakily. It obviously hadn't spoken much before.

Boss chuckled. "True and you almost killed me." He agreed. "But I have beaten you now, and I can do it again, you don't want that now do you?" Boss knew that he could easily beat the tank. Its tactic was to smash things and pummel through them. With some thinking and predictions, Boss could easily outsmart it and take it down again and again.

The tank roared and pummeled its fists into the ground in a fury. It stopped to take in a few heavy breaths and gave Boss the cruelest, most evil stare he had ever seen in this life. The only thing Boss could think of was in his vision, the stare the bull gave the human that Boss guessed was him before this second life.

The tank let out a snort. It sensed Boss's fear and hesitation. "You…weak…" It said with a strong voice. When it spoke it sounded dumb but it had a voice you would expect to hear from a very strong and muscular person. It chuckled loudly and almost evilly. "You smart….but weak…"

Boss growled. "What do you mean I'm 'weak'?" He asked and took a step forward to show dominance. "I defeated you and you're supposed to be the strongest thing ever!"

The tank laughed. "Yes…but you….weak mind…you…lack….focus…" It snorted.

Boss leaped at the tank when it spoke those words. "And you lack knowledge!" He screamed as he leapt through the air. He aimed to slash at the tank's face but missed when the tank easily sidestepped and avoided it.

The tank roared with laughter. "I sensed the…fear…horror…distress….you have it…in you…you not know…how….think away…from it…" The tank took in a deep breath as though it hurt him to talk so much. It looked back at Boss, with the same stare from earlier and Boss reacted in the same way. He flinched and growled at the tank.

The tank only laughed. "I…have…power…." It chuckled. "You…have…smarts…" It inhaled and sat down as it began to say this next part. "Together…we be strong…and get your focus…back…" It said and lowered itself, for Boss to get on it.

Boss approached cautiously but smiled when he got on. The tank was serious about this.

"So…where to…boss?" The tank asked.

Boss stared at the tank for a moment. Not sure if the tank actually knew his name or if it was coincidence. "Well…First, I'm giving you a name."

The tank snorted. Boss would have imagined it rolled its eyes too but he couldn't tell since he was sitting on its back. Or was it its neck? He wasn't quite sure. For all he knew it could have been the beast's shoulders but it didn't really matter right now.

"I will call you…Bull…" Boss said almost triumphantly.

Author's Note:** Phew! Finally done! Now, not only school has gotten in the way of my writing but so has other stuff…. I'm trying to get the chapters up as fast as possible but I find it quite challenging. The last few paragraphs of this chapter were really hard to write without it sounding perverted. I mean it just sounded weird… so please don't take it the wrong way or anything…Boss isn't like that. Haha. Well yeah…I'm gunna start working on the next chapter so I can it up already.**


	10. Chapter 10: New members

Boss sat on top of Bull as he walked. He felt powerful sitting on the most powerful zombie ever known. He looked around at all the common infected and smiled. He felt like a king looking down on all of them.

He looked around. He looked at buildings and trees to see if he could find any special infected. He didn't see any but he knew that most of the infected here were newborns and would be hiding if they saw a tank. He wondered if anyone saw him. He also wondered what they thought of him. He was sitting on a tank after all.

Then he heard annoying laughter followed by a loud grunt. He knew the laughter all too well. It was Craze laughing, that was for sure but who made the grunt? Scar could never make a grunt like that. He pondered for a bit as he thought and then Bull heard it too.

Bull snorted and stopped walking and looked around. "Jockey…Charger…" Bull said and looked up at Boss. More laughter and grunts followed his words. "More then one…Chargers…."

Boss nodded. There were two different grunts for sure. One sounded dry and serious where as the other sounded more calm and lazy. "Yes…It sounds like Craze found two chargers…" Boss said and sighed. He remembered that Craze said he was going to recruit more infected for their little pack. He probably found two newborn chargers and convinced them to join.

"Craze?" Bull asked. He was curious as to who this 'Craze' was.

"Craze is a jockey in the pack I'm taking you to." Boss explained. "He's the one making the laughter. I'm sure he found a couple of chargers and is bringing them back to the base." Boss pointed his finger to the direction the base was. "Let's head back, we'll meet them there."

Bull snorted and began to walk again.

Boss directed Bull until they got to the small restaurant they made the base in. He hopped off and walked inside. He looked back to see if Bull was following him but saw that the tank had just sat outside instead. "Come in." Boss ordered.

Bull shook his head. "Too big." He said as he examined the door to the restaurant.

Boss nodded. He was way too big to fit through the door. "Just make it bigger, you're strong enough to." Boss said. It would be easy for Bull to just smash the wall around the entrance a bit and make it big enough for him to fit through.

Bull nodded and backed up a bit. Boss wondered what he was doing. He gasped and jumped back when Bull came smashing through and caused a huge hole where the door once was.

Boss widened his eyes but then proceeded to ignore the massive hole and go sit down on the torn sleeping bags where the human skeleton from earlier lay by.

Bull saw the skeleton and used his hand to sweep it away with one large and powerful swipe. It hit the wall and some bones broke and snapped as they hit it.

"Heya Boss!" Craze said as he bounded through the hole where the entrance once was. "What happened here?" He asked as he examined the hole. He turned and then saw Bull and backed up. "Boss….RUN!" He shouted as he began to turn and hop away.

Boss easily caught up to Craze in a few leaps and stopped him. "Relax, he joined our pack." Boss said and crawled back to where he was sitting. "Don't ask why or how, I don't feel like explaining."

"Mmmkay Boss." Craze said and hopped next to him. He sat on the far side of Boss to try to stay away from the tank. He didn't quite trust it yet. "Guess what I found!" Craze snickered.

Then -as though to answer Craze- there was a loud thud against the outer wall followed by a grunt and a chuckle. Two chargers came rushing in and skidded to a stop right before Craze.

"He found…" The first charger said.

"US!" The second one finished. The first charger's right arm was the bigger and the second one's left arm was bigger. They were both wearing denim overalls that were torn at the upper part so it looked more like jeans.

"Who are you guys?" Boss asked as he studied these chargers.

"Were the…" The first one began.

"Charger twins!" The second one replied.

Boss frowned. "Is it really necessary to talk like that?" He asked them, referring to the fact that one starts sentences where as the other finishes them.

"You…"

"Bet!"

Boss growled. This was getting old fast.

Craze laughed. "Aren't they amazing?" He asked. "That's why I chose them!" He chuckled as though he already knew it would annoy the crap out of Boss. "I already gave them names if you don't mind." He said and nodded like he was super clever.

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"My name is…Yin!" The first charger whose right arm is bigger said.

"And mine is Yang!" The one with the bigger left arm added.

Craze laughed. "I chose their names like that because Yin is more calm and kind where as Yang is angry and hyper. Yin tends to go on the defensive first while Yang always attacks first." Craze explained.

Both the chargers nodded.

"Yeah!" Yin said.

"You bet!" Yang added.

Boss crinkled his nose in disapproval. He didn't think he would like these new members. Then again, he never really liked anyone. He sniffed the air and almost threw up. "Oh what the hell is that _smell?_" He asked. It smelled like…alcohol, sewage and smoke? "Scar…." Boss said with disdain. Scar must have found some new –and smelly- zombies to join this messed up pack.

"Oh hey guys." Scar said as he walked in and had a coughing fit. "Look I go two new members!" He said and stepped to the side to reveal the new members.

Boss's eyes almost melted out of his head at the sight of the new members. They were both females but they were by far the ugliest things he had ever seen. One was a spitter. He had seen spitters before but none of them looked anywhere near as ugly as this one. It was just so hideous. It had a puddle of acid surrounding its feet even though it had only been standing there for about ten seconds. The other zombie was even worse. It was a female _boomer_. Its stomach hung out of its shirt and jiggled like a pan of jello during an earthquake. It had bile dripping down the side of its face and popping out of giant pimple like things on its arms, stomach and legs.

"Scar…What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Boss asked and glared at the smoker.

"What?" He asked and coughed. "I thought we needed new members…" He said unsure.

Craze nodded and hopped around. "We do!" He said and hopped next to the zombies. ""You're name will be….Star!" He said to the spitter who had a star on her shirt. "And you will be Moon!" He said to the boomer. She didn't have any designs on her shirt; there might have been some before but now it was drenched in bile and torn from her stomach. Boss had a pretty idea why she was called Moon though.

"Okay!" Star said in a high pitched scratchy voice. Her voice was as ugly as she was.

"I like my name." Moon said in a deep voice. She sounded like a man.

"I hate myself…." Boss said quietly to himself. This was hell before the annoying twins and ugly girls came.

Bull snorted. He heard Boss's comment and chuckled a bit. He didn't say anything of course.

Boss stood up. "Well then…Should we head out then?" He asked as he looked off into the direction of the mall.

Author's Note:** Got this chapter up now! Woot! It's a little short but oh well. At least I got it up faster then the other one. I might end the story after they rescue Girl. (If they do that is. Hehe) the climax of the story is them rescuing Girl so I'm not sure what I could write after it… I don't know though… I love writing this story! I've got so attached to the characters haha. Kind of weird for me to say but it's true! I promise the next chapter will be super long! It's gotta be epic!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mistakes

Boss stared at the mall which was right in front of him. He had his whole pack behind him as he stared at the window that he used to get into the mall when he was here earlier. He looked at his pack behind him and sighed. There was no way that all of them could climb up there. Only Craze and he would be able to. They would have to go through the front if all of them were to get in.

Boss walked up to the only door in sight. It was red and small but Bull would be able to fit through it if he turned sideways. Boss tugged on the door but it wouldn't move. He tried to push it but once again, it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Bull, try to knock this door down." Boss ordered and stepped aside to let Bull open the door. "Try to do it quietly though." He added before Bull could open it. It would be against their advantage if they made too much noise.

Bull nodded and trotted over. He made loud thuds as he walked even though he was only walking. He walked next to the door and pulled his arm back. He hit the door with incredible force but it only dented. "Wha-?" Bull said, confused on how anything could stand up to his incredible strength

Boss walked up the door again. "This door was obviously created to keep us out…" He said after studying it for a while. "We'll have to unlock it from the inside…" He said.

"How do you plan on doing that Boss?" Craze asked.

"You are coming with me and were going through the window." Boss answered and pointed up towards the window. "Scar, you're in charge. Stay here until we get back." Boss said and walked away. "Come Craze let's go."

Craze nodded. "You got it Boss." He chuckled.

Boss began to climb up the wall to the window with Craze right behind him. Once they got through the window and into the old clothes store, Boss stopped and looked at Craze. "Okay, the hunter pack is very dangerous, so be as quiet as possible and please try not to alert them." He warned Craze.

"Okay!" Craze laughed.

"And that means no laughing!" Boss growled as he walked towards the small hole in the entrance of the shop. He crawled through with Craze right behind him.

"So now what Boss?" Craze whispered.

"Just follow me and be quiet." Boss said. "Hunters have good sense of smell so we must be quiet."

Craze nodded and looked around. "Hey let's head down this way." He whispered and walked over to an old escalator.

"No!" Boss whispered as loud as he could. He stepped forward to grab Craze but he was already out of Boss's reach. "Craze!" He growled. The pack was going to see him if he just walked out into the open like that.

Then, Craze stopped all of a sudden. At first, Boss was confused but then heard multiple loud growls.

"Kill the jockey!" A dry, raspy voice ordered and about ten hunters leapt out from the shadows and towards Craze.

Craze leapt back and started to hop away, in fear for his life. He ran off with all the hunters on his tail. Boss worried about him but the only way he would be able to save him was if he got Bull in here to take care of everything.

Boss jumped down to the bottom floor. Now he only had to find the door. He looked around and searched for the door until a high pitched scream echoed through the mall. "GIRL!" Boss shouted, not caring if anyone heard him. Girl was alive! This was the best thing he could have hoped for.

"NOOO!" He heard Girl scream.

This confused Boss. If Girl had been alive all this time, then that means the pack spared her, why would she be screaming. All his instincts told him to go find Girl and save her but he knew he needed to find the door to let his pack in if he wanted to do that.

Once he finally found door, he saw that there were bookcases and other types of furniture in front of it. It took him a good ten minutes to push them out of the way but once he did, he saw the door had something on it preventing him from opening the door. He saw that there was a metal rod shoved through the handle and something on the wall. Once he removed it, the door easily swung open.

Scar was standing in front and smiled when he saw Boss. "Good! Let's go…." His voice trailed off when he saw that Craze wasn't there. "Where's-."

"If we don't hurry he'll die! Let's go!" Boss said and hopped back into the mall. He waited for everyone else to get in.

"So where…"

"Is the other pack?" The twin chargers asked.

"I'll lead you to them!" Boss said as he leapt towards where he saw Craze disappear to. He followed Craze's scent to large atrium. Boss noticed that burn marks all over the ground and the scent of human was fresh in the air. Humans were just here, that much was clear but where was Craze?

Before Boss could shout an order, Bull roared and then leapt down to the bottom floor. He stampeded away and out of sight.

"BULL!" Boss shouted but Bull was already out of earshot. Boss leapt down to the bottom floor with his pack right behind him. He tried to sniff out either Bull's, Craze's or Girl's scent but the smell of smoke and fire was too strong. The stupid humans must have used fire when they were in here.

"Well now what?" Scar coughed.

"I'm not sure…" Boss admitted. He thought that by now the other pack would have found them and that Bull would be here to stomp them to the ground.

Everyone looked around the mall. It was eerily silent and there was no sign of movement anywhere.

"Should we…"

"Just leave?" The twins asked.

"No, something is not right." Boss said. He looked around confused. What exactly was going on?

"Um…Boys, where's Star?" Moon asked. "She was right behind me but now she's gone…"

Boss turned around and looked past Moon to where Star should have been standing. The puddle of acid Star left was still there but there were no signs of it leading away. There was only the trail she had made when she walked to the spot.

"Now Yang is…" Yin began but without Yang to finish the sentence he just stared blankly at everyone.

"Yang is what?" Boss asked as he turned around to look back at Yin.

"Gone…" Yin said, still shocked. He had never been separated from Yang before.

"Everyone get in closer! We already lost four! We cannot lose anymore!" Boss ordered as everyone stepped closer. Bull, Craze, Star, and Yang were all gone. Just what was happening?

Scar coughed loudly. He wheezed and hacked more then usual before collapsing on the ground. He looked up at Boss and coughed even more.

"Scar? What's wrong?" Boss asked. Scar couldn't speak of course, he was coughing too much.

"Great. Scar is coughing too much to do anything and almost everyone has disappeared." Moon said sadly. "We need to leave before the rest of us die." She demanded.

Yin looked around confused. He wasn't quite sure what to do without Yang. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave Yang.

Scar shook his head as he was coughing on the ground. "You…may…have not…known Girl…" He said in between coughing fits. "But…we need…help her….she needs us…"

Then Boss froze. He could smell all the hunters around them. How could he not sense it earlier? This whole time the pack was getting ready to attack while they were arguing.

"Hey what's up?" Moon asked, she could tell something was wrong with Boss.

Before Boss could answer, growls surrounded them. It sounded like there were fifty hunters but Boss knew better then that. Then, all of the hunters leapt out and surrounded Boss and his pack. There were fourteen hunters around but Boss knew there had to be at least fifteen.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A voice asked. Then, the owner of the voice leapt out and stood right in front of Boss.

"Hello Alpha." Boss said to the hunter in front of him.

"Hello…Hunter was it? Isn't what all lone hunters go by?" Alpha asked as he paced around Boss.

"Actually his name…" Yin began but without Yang there, the sentence wasn't finished.

"Is Boss." Moon finished for Yin.

"Well then _Boss_," Alpha began, sneering at Boss's name. "It sure is sad that you thought you could come here with only four…" He chuckled.

Boss growled. "You know well enough that there were more of us." Boss snapped back at Alpha.

"What? Do you mean that stupid jockey?" Alpha asked. "Well that would have only made five but it doesn't matter, it still isn't enough to defeat us." He argued.

Boss looked at Alpha with a confused look. It didn't seem that he was lying but if he wasn't the reason why most of Boss's pack was gone, then who was?

Alpha laughed and then the hunter pack laughed with him. "You do know what we do with trespassers, right?" Alpha asked. He already knew that Boss knew, he just liked to toy with him.

"Oh I forgot. Would you mind to telling me again?" Boss asked. Two could play at that game.

Alpha snorted. "We kill any trespassers!" He growled at Boss.

Boss chuckled. "Oh so I expect you to kill that tank over there then." Boss said and pointed past Alpha.

Alpha growled. "We are not falling for that one again." He snarled at Boss.

Boss shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said mischievously.

Then, Bull roared and Alpha turned around. Bull was about fifty yards away and charging straight for Alpha. All the other hunters screamed and the scrambled away.

Yin backed away with Moon right behind him. Bull was charging at Alpha but he would still hit them if they get out of the way.

Scar ran to the right to avoid getting hit but he noticed Boss was still standing there. "Boss run!" Scar shouted.

Instead of Boss running, Alpha tried to escape but Boss pinned him down.

"You fool!" Alpha growled but there was little time to argue. Bull slammed into Alpha and Boss, sending them flying. Alpha flew into a planter but Boss hit the wall with a sickening thud. Boss got the brunt of the blow since he had pinned Alpha down. Boss lay on the ground and didn't move.

"Boss!" Scar shouted but then a hunter pinned him down. He looked over at Yin and Moon who were also pinned down. The remainder of the hunters were fearlessly clinging on Bull who was rampaging around and trying to throw them off.

Alpha limped over to Scar and laughed. "Wow, your plan sure failed." He said. "The tank might actually have been a threat if your stupid leader hadn't pinned me down." He chuckled. The hunter pinning Scar down laughed with Alpha until Alpha snarled at the hunter to be quiet.

"Now what Alpha?" The hunter who pinned down Moon asked.

"Kill them, they prove worthless to us." Alpha ordered.

Yin smiled. He was a charger, chargers were much bigger then hunters and he knew it would be easy to overpower the hunter that had 'pinned' him down. He stood up and roared, he then ran full speed and Alpha, grabbing him and then slamming him into a wall before pounding him into the ground. The hunters that were on Bull were too occupied to notice this going on so the ones on Scar, Moon, and the one that was once on Yin raced forward to help their leader.

Scar stood up and mentioned for Moon to follow him. They raced over to where Boss should have been but he was no longer there.

"What? Where did he go?" Moon asked. How could he move? Alpha couldn't move very well and he didn't hit nearly as hard as Boss did.

"He's probably alive then, come on!" Scar said and ran up some stairs. He sure did hope that Boss was alive.

Once they got up to the second floor, Scar looked over the railing to see what was happening. Bull had fewer hunters on him now but Scar could tell he was getting weaker from the damage the ones that were still on him were doing. Yin was no longer pummeling Alpha; he was now being pinned down by three hunters while Alpha was getting up. The hunters that had let go of Bull were limping around and looking for presumably Scar and Moon.

"Were doomed aren't we?" Moon asked as she sat down and looked at Scar.

Scar nodded. "Yup…" He mumbled. He still didn't see Boss so two things could have happened to him. One, he was taken by the other pack, or two, he saw everyone was scrambling around in confusion and took that as his opportunity to leave them all and escape. For some reason, Scar felt like the second one was what happened.

Moon sighed. "Well…Let's just hope we go quick and painless." She mumbled as she sat with her arms crossed. Scar couldn't see her face because of how she was sitting but he had a feeling she wasn't smiling.

Scar turned back to the scene going on a few floors below him. Bull was no longer running around, he now stood and tried to pick the hunters off him since bucking them off wasn't working. Yin was no longer seen and the hunters who were attacking him were also gone. Alpha was sitting high up on a tree that was in one of the planters. Alpha looked around but it wasn't clear what he was looking for.

Moon stood up and walked next to Scar. "Should we just go down there and let them kill us?" She asked quietly. "Might as well get it over with…"

Scar shook his head. "It's not over until the last of us is dead." He said with optimism. "There's always a chance we might make it through, as long as we don't give up." He said.

Moon snorted. She had no hope left, all was lost. Everyone was dead except for herself, Bull and Scar. There was no way they could make it out alive. They might have been able to had Bull not taken so much damage but at the way things were, they would be lucky to even make it to the exit.

"Well then…Are we just going to sit here and wait?" She asked Scar.

Scar shrugged. "I guess…I'm just not going down without a fight." He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well I'm just hoping that if I don't fight, then they'll make it quick." Moon replied and sat back down with her back to the horror going on below. "Why did I ever join this pack?" She asked herself seriously. "You made it seem like we would be safer here." She hissed at Scar. She spoke as though it was his fault they were here. In some ways, it was. "I should have seen that you were only using me as a number against the hunter pack. Not caring if I made it out alive as long as you rescued _Girl._" She sneered at the last word. She was upset that she was being used to rescue someone else. Scar couldn't really blame her though.

Scar sighed and sat next to her. "Well…" He mumbled. "We might as well just wait, if were lucky, we might get out alive." He said then closed his eyes and waited.

Author's Note: ** Well now…Sorry it wasn't epic. I decided to save that for the next chapter instead. At least it's long like I promised. The next chapter WILL be epic. I made it so that you guys can read a whole chapter filled with epicness instead of one with epicness and boring parts. **


	12. Chapter 12: The fight

Silence….That was odd. There should be the sounds of fighting going on below. There were no screams, no yelps, no growling or snarling, not even the thudding sound Bull makes when he runs. It was an eerie silence. The silence made it seem like there was nothing in the mall. Not even common infected. The only way that would be possible was if there were _humans_ somewhere.

Scar shot his eyes open, tearing himself away from his subconscious thoughts. He glanced over at his side and saw that Moon was no longer sitting next to him. _Crap…._ Moon wouldn't have left him alone here…Or would she? Maybe something bad had happened to her. No…she had to have left…If something bad happened to her while she was here, then something would have had to happen to Scar also.

Scar stood up and then looked over the edge to the atrium down below him. No one was there. Not even the bodies of the dead hunters were there. No common infected either. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

Should he walk down there? No…What if it was a trap? Even if it was a trap, where was Moon? He sniffed the air and smelled nothing. No scent of Moon, the hunter pack, or even his pack. Not even an old, stale scent. This was just weird.

"Well if this is a trap, I might as well take the bait…" He mumbled. He got up and walked down the stairs. His steps sounded like gunshots in the empty mall. He got down to the bottom floor and looked around. Everything was the same except for the fact there were no zombies here. The car was there, the tables were there, the plants were the same, well, at least he thought so. There didn't seem to be much difference.

He wandered around, looking in every corner, at every wall, in every planter, just for some sign of movement. He sighed and then sat down against a wall.

"Well….I guess I'm alone…" He mumbled. He looked up across the mall and saw a quick blur race across the fourth floor. Scar got up and ran towards it.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted. As he got closer, he saw three more blurs run after it. He smiled, thinking that they must be his pack. He stopped for a bit, wondering how he could get up there. The stairs didn't lead up that far.

Just then, he heard a loud noise, it sounded like a loud grumbling and metallic clangs. He looked to the side and saw the elevator was turned on and moving down.

"How the heck did they learn how to turn on the elevator?" He mumbled and ran over to the door. Once it opened, he would see his pack.

He heard the ding that announced the elevator had reached the bottom floor and smiled. Then, the doors slowly creaked open but before he could even see who was inside, he felt a wet rope wrap around him and pull back. He struggled but to no avail. He was pulled up to the second floor before he was finally released.

Scar jumped up and growled at the other smoker who pulled him back. The smoker was slightly taller then Scar and a little more muscular. The smoker gave Scar a cocky and conceded glare. He smirked then walked away, motioning for Scar to follow him.

"Are you stupid?" The smoker asked and Scar tilted his head in confusion. "There were humans in that elevator, they would have shot you the second they saw you." He said and Scar looked down, ashamed for making such a big mistake.

Scar looked up at the smoker who was still walking down the hall. Below him, he could hear the humans running around and now shooting the roaring common infected.

The smoker looked back towards Scar and stopped in front of a door. "Here." He said and opened the door and mentioned for Scar to go in.

Scar walked in, trusting that this smoker wouldn't hurt him since he had saved Scar. Scar instantly smiled when he saw who was inside the incredibly small room. It was his entire pack. Well everyone except Bull.

"Scar!" Girl screamed and tackled him down. She hugged him excitedly and then let go and let him get. "Mar brought you back! Just like he said he would!" She said happily.

"Mar?" Scar asked confused.

"Me, you idiot." Mar –the smoker from earlier- said. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Oh…" Scar mumbled quietly. "What happened to all of you? Why did you disappear?" He asked everyone.

Girl was the first to answer. "I was trying to find a way to kill the Hunter Pack when I met Mar who also loathed the pack." She said. "At first we tried to think of a plan when Craze ran into us."

"More like jumped on me." Mar answered. Craze hopped up and smiled.

"I was chased by the pack and then I found Mar in my hiding place." Craze said and then laughed. "I thought he was you so I jumped on him." He said to Scar.

"Well anyways, so Craze told us how you all came here to save me. With Mar, we slowly picked you guys off one by one and brought you here. The Hunter Pack would think you're dead and then we would attack them by surprise." Girl said.

"Then the humans showed up and the Hunter Pack ran off to go find them and kill them." Mar answered.

"And Bull followed them…" Yin said.

"And then died!" Yang finished.

"Wait, what? Bull died?" Scar asked, in shock.

"Yeah we tried to stop him but he went after the humans and they lit him on fire." Moon said.

"Oh…" Scar mumbled. "How do we beat them now? He was our main weapon.

"We'll manage." Boss said and moved from where he was sitting. He stood next to Scar and Scar could tell that Boss was grieving for Bull.

"Look, the pack is not paying attention to us right now; they're worried about the humans. We can slowly pick them off and then kill them all. I know you guys will smell the humans and want to attack them but you must not. They will help us because they will also be attacking the pack. For those of you who may think that you don't care about this pack and you only want human flesh then know this. If the Hunter Pack is still alive when or if you kill a human, they will kill you and then steal the human." Boss said as he glared at everyone in the room. This wasn't about just Girl anymore, it was about revenge.

A few snorts echoed through the room but other then that, everyone was silent.

"Well? Are you all in or not?" Boss asked after a long period of silence. "If you aren't in then you are welcome to leave but be aware, we won't cover you while you escape." He said.

"We're…" Yin began.

"In." Yang finished.

"Count me in!" Girl yipped.

"I'm in!" Craze chanted.

Star didn't say anything but she nodded which meant she was in too.

Moon sighed. "Yeah…I'm in…" She mumbled.

Scar smiled. "You bet I'm in Boss."

Boss turned around and looked at Mar. "Are you in?" He asked.

Mar smiled. "Of course."

"Well then…" Boss said and turned back around to face everyone else. "Here's what we'll do," He began. "First off, Scar and Mar will hang out on the very top floor. If a hunter pins down a human that wandered off from its pack, I want you two to pull the hunter off it." He said to the two smokers. "But only if it is far away from the rest of its human pack. If the human is close to its pack, then let the other humans kill the hunter." He turned to Star and Moon. "Star, if you see a human unknowingly walk towards a hidden hunter, spit in front of it so it will change its path. Your spit won't hurt other infected so be sure to only use your spit as a blockade against humans. Moon, if you see a hunter near you, vomit on it. Attract the horde away from the humans and towards the hunter pack." Boss took a deep breath and looked at Yin, Yang, Craze, and Girl. "Yin, Yang, Girl. Craze and I are the ground troops. We will attack hunters head on. Be sure to only take one at a time though. If necessary, you can attack a hunter that is attacking a human but be warned, the humans will most likely attempt to shoot you." Boss smiled and walked towards the door. "Well now, who's ready?" He asked and the pack cheered in unison.

Scar looked down from the top floor. He wondered if his tongue could reach to the bottom floor, it seemed awfully far… He should be able to reach though. He had seen other smokers snare things from longer distances. He looked across and saw Mar leaning up against a wall on the opposite side of the mall. A few floors below him, Moon and Star were positioned so they could see most of the mall and still be able to use their spit and vomit. On the very bottom floor, zombies were running about, attacking the humans while the humans were racing back and forth across the mall. Scar couldn't see Yin, Yang, Girl or Boss but he knew they were down there. They were probably just hiding from the humans.

Scar watched as one of the humans ventured off from its pack. Scar noticed it was heading toward a small red container. It seemed they wanted those containers but Scar didn't know why. Did it really matter why they wanted them? No but it's still weird.

The human then got pounced by a hunter immediately. Scar chuckled when the human let out a cry of pain but then he snared the hunter and pulled it off the human. The human got up; pausing for a bit out of confusion as to why a smoker pulled a hunter off him but then got up and ran back to his pack.

The hunter was clawing Scar's tongue but not for long. Moon vomited on it and in a matter of seconds; common infected were attacking it. After the common finished and ran off, the hunter was nothing but a pile of flesh and bones. Scar's tongue was torn at the end so it fell off and he started to grow a new one.

Scar watched as the confused human walked around with its pack. He could tell this human was going to be the one to always wander off.

Across from him, Mar was snaring hunters that ventured into the main clearing. Of course, Moon was vomiting on them as fast as she could.

Star was spitting in between hunters and the humans a lot. Scar didn't think they would actually need her help. He could hear the hunters' frustrations as the humans changed paths.

Finally, Scar saw Yin, Yang, Craze, and Girl run around and attack the other hunters. The hunter pack was quickly losing members so it was easier to take them one at a time.

After a few more moments; most of the hunters were gone, only the last few strong ones were still alive and they were fighting Yin, Yang, Craze and Girl.

Then suddenly, the fight was over. Just like that; the humans were gone and the mall quieted down almost instantly. The humans ran off in the car and most of the common attempted to chase them.

Scar made his way to the bottom floor where everyone else was gathering. He looked around and noticed that everyone was there except Boss.

"The entire hunter pack is dead, I counted, all fifteen are lying around here dead." Girl said.

Scar tilted his head. "Fifteen?" He asked, confused. "There are sixteen." He said.

Girl shook her head. "No there are fifteen. I know, I lived with this pack." She said stubbornly.

Scar frowned. "No, I'm almost certain there are sixteen." He said.

Girl paused and began to think. "Oh you're right. There were fifteen members but including Alpha there is sixteen…" She mumbled.

"Alpha!" Scar shouted. "Where is he? And where is Boss?" He asked as he and everyone else looked around, confused.

Author's Note:**Well here is the next chapter! Once again it isn't too epic… Sorry about that. The next chapter will be the one on one fight with Boss and Alpha so it will be easier to make epic. (I'm not too good at making battle scenes with multiple characters epic.) But this story is almost over. Yeah there will probably only be two more chapters after this one. I'm thinking about making a sequel which I probably will eventually or I could write a prequel. Either way this story will live on! Oh and the fact that Scar and Mar's names rhyme is completely coincidental. Mar's name is supposed to short for something and it just happens to rhyme. (You should be able to guess what Mar is short for. He is a smoker after all) But I'll see how fast I can get the next chapter up. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Boss stared at his opponent who was staring right back. This is it. The battle Boss had been waiting for. He was face to face with Alpha. They were in an abandoned clothing store, away from everyone else. This was going to be one on one.

"So, it's come to this has it?" Alpha asked and jumped up on an empty shelf. "A fight to the death, yes?" He asked.

"Indeed." Boss answered. He paced around Alpha slowly, not sure what trick this experienced fighter had up his sleeve.

Alpha snickered. He held up his hand and showed Boss his sharp claws. "It'll be a pleasure to end your life."

Boss growled. "No, the pleasure is all mine!" He snarled and leapt at Alpha.

Alpha met Boss with claws outward. Boss let out a cry of pain when he felt those claws sink into his arms. Alpha threw Boss off and into an old clothes rack. Boss did not get up.

"Is that it? Is that the best you got?" Alpha asked and walked towards the mess where Boss lay. "I was expecting it to last a lit-."

Boss leapt up in a frenzy once Alpha got close enough. He pinned Alpha down and then sank his teeth into Alpha's shoulder. Alpha growled and kicked, trying to push Boss off. Alpha managed to make Boss stumble back but Boss was back on his feet in an instant. This time, Alpha leapt at Boss as Boss leapt at him. They met in a tangle of claws and snarls and began to wrestle on the floor.

"You're weak!" Alpha snarled and tore into Boss's stomach.

Boss kicked him off and then slashed Alpha's neck. "You're nothing!" He snapped back.

Alpha let out a loud roar and dove for Boss's legs. He grabbed them and took Boss down. Boss clawed Alpha's head and caused a large tear in the hunter's hood. Alpha snarled and then jumped on Boss's stomach and tore into his chest. Boss kicked Alpha in the stomach and then quickly got back on his feet.

"Pathetic." Alpha said as he and Boss paced around each other.

"I know you are." Boss said and smiled.

"Ah fiddle-sticks, I just don't know how to reply to that comeback." Alpha said sarcastically.

Boss snickered. "Just by saying 'ah fiddle-sticks' is an insult to yourself. I didn't even have to do anything."

Alpha let out a loud fake laugh. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." He said mischievously.

Boss tilted his head in confusion. He felt like he heard that before. "What? There aren't any sticks or stones here…" He said quietly.

Alpha growled. "I have no time for your stupidity!" He snapped.

Boss frowned. "You're the one who said it!"

Alpha snarled and leapt at Boss, claws outstretched. Boss ducked and Alpha passed over him. Alpha did a quick somersault and was back on his feet glaring at Boss.

"You missed." Boss said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Alpha barked.

"No problem Lieutenant Sarcasm." Boss replied instantly.

Alpha just froze. He put his hand to his face. "This is turning into child's play." He mumbled angrily.

Boss laughed. This was fun. It was annoying the crap out of Alpha. If he could get Alpha frustrated enough, this would be an easy battle. Frustration led to mistakes, mistakes led to death. It was that simple.

Alpha removed his hand from his face and sighed. Boss stuck out his tongue at him and then turned around and did a small jig. "Hey Lieutenant, bet you can't catch me!" He said and began to hop around the store.

Alpha snarled. "Get back here and fight like a man!" He ordered and ran after Boss, knocking down everything in his way.

Boss laughed and would throw stuff behind him to trip up Alpha. "Aww….Is the big strong man too slow?" Boss asked in a mock sad voice.

Alpha growled but tripped over a fallen shelf. Boss turned and leapt on him. Boss sat on Alpha's back as Alpha struggled to get up.

"Hmm…" Boss said and looked around the store. "Where is Alpha? Hmm…He must have ran away like the pansy he is." Boss said as he sat on Alpha.

"I'm down here you moron!" Alpha snarled and then finally pushed Boss off. He leapt at Boss but Boss rolled to left and avoided it.

"Well now, someone's aim is quite off." Boss said mischievously. He crossed his arms and snickered.

Alpha growled and ran straight for Boss. Boss grabbed him by the top of his hood and then pulled it down over Alpha's face. Alpha clawed aimlessly at the air before he fell to the ground and Boss was on him in an instant, clawing and tearing into his back.

Alpha let out a loud howl of pain and then bucked Boss off. While Boss was stumbling back Alpha grabbed for his hood.

"Two can play that game!" He snarled and grabbed Boss's hood. Boss managed to turn around and run the opposite direction in an attempt to escape but Alpha had a grip on his hood. Boss's already destroyed jacket couldn't take the force and ripped off. Boss broke free and ran to the wall and turned to face his enemy.

Boss stared at Alpha. Alpha had his jacket in his hand. Boss looked down and saw he was now only wearing a tattered shirt. He touched his head and felt his hair. This was weird. It felt weird without his jacket.

Alpha laughed and threw his jacket on ground. "What is a hunter without a jacket?" He asked. "I'll tell you what; if you let me kill you easily I'll put a jacket on your dead body that way your friends will be able to tell you apart from the stupid common." He said.

"I'll pass." Boss said and leapt at Alpha. Alpha slashed his face in the air but Boss still hit him. They tangled on the ground and then Boss sank his teeth into Alpha's neck. Alpha let out a yowl and punched Boss in the face, causing him to let go and stumble back.

"What the hell was that?" Boss asked and rubbed his face. Hunters usually didn't use strength; they used claws and rapid attacks.

"It got you off me didn't it?" Alpha asked; proud that he prevented his death with such a move.

Boss frowned. That caught him off guard. If he had tried to claw Boss then Alpha would be dead. Boss wouldn't have let go so easily if he was clawed.

Alpha leapt again, aiming for Boss's head. Boss clenched his fist and hit Alpha in the face, sending Alpha away from him. "Two can play at that game." Boss said.

Alpha growled and stood up. "Well this obviously isn't going to be the average hunter fight now is it?" He asked and Boss smiled. "Well then, we might as well use everything!" He said and threw a broken piece of shelf at Boss's head.

"Whoa!" Boss said and ducked. As he ducked another piece came at him and hit his head. He fell on his butt but was back on feet. He looked around and saw a metal rod from a broken rack and picked it up. When he looked back up, Alpha was right next to him swinging the broken shelf at his head. Boss put the rod up to block it and then punched Alpha in the stomach. Alpha stepped back and then Boss took a swing at his head. It hit with a loud 'clang'. Alpha fell limp and hit the floor.

Boss looked down at the unconscious Alpha. Was it really over? No, Alpha was still alive but not for long.

Boss flipped Alpha over and looked at him. He was wearing an all black jacket, much darker then Boss's old gray jacket. Alpha's jacket had a fancy skull design on it with lines that slashed across the jacket in a frenzy of white. There were some graffiti style words on it that were impossible to read. Aside from a few tears, it was in good shape.

Then, Boss felt something wrap around his throat and dig in. He looked and saw that Alpha had a tight grip on his throat.

"You took too long to end it. I won't make the same mistake." Alpha said and Boss began to cough as he felt Alpha's claws dig into his neck.

_I gotta make a quick move, something that will make him let go instantly._ Boss thought. Not much time to think, Boss formed a fist and slammed it into Alpha's crotch.

Alpha let out the loudest scream Boss had ever heard. He let go instantly and Boss jumped back. Boss rubbed his throat to try to make the pain subside faster.

Alpha was on the floor, still roaring in pain. Time to end this now. Boss walked over to Alpha and chuckled.

"Pitiful way to die isn't it?" He asked but Alpha didn't answer. And he never would. Boss leaned next to him and in one quick movement, grabbed Alpha's throat and ripped it out.

Alpha lay there, forgetting about his crotch and glaring at Boss. He tried to speak but he had no voice to speak with. He let a long hiss and then went limp. This time permanently.

Boss sat there with a smug look on his face. He took the sweater off Alpha and put on. It fit well. He looked at Alpha who was staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Boss sighed and closed Alpha's eyes, showing at least some respect for his deceased foe. Boss then turned and left, not looking back at the bloody mess behind him.

Author's Note: **Oh I love this chapter! While writing it I started to like Alpha but he still had to die. I let Boss's childish side show through a bit. He can't always be such a scrooge! Well one last chapter after this one…. Whew… But I'll be writing another story once I get time on my hands so stick around!**


	14. Chapter 14: Alone Again

Boss walked outside of the store where he had the fight with Alpha. It was on second floor, not too far away from where his pack was on the first floor.

He leapt down to the second floor, not using the stairs and walked to meet his pack. Girl was the first to notice him, as her sense of smell was the best. He stared at her with a confused look when she started to growl at him. Was she mad at him for leaving for such a short time? By that time, everyone else had noticed him and had taken up defensive positions.

Scar was the only one who didn't seem angry. He seemed more sad then anything else but he was still in attacking mode, his knees were slightly bent and his arms were stiff as if he were getting ready to snare someone.

Boss stepped closer to his pack, unsure of the reason of their hostility when Girl spoke.

"Don't come any closer." She warned. "Or we will kill you." She was crouched and ready pounce if Boss did decide to move closer.

Boss stepped back. What was going on here? He had just come here to save Girl and now she wanted to kill him? He frowned, upset that the infected he had cared so much about now wanted him dead. He looked towards Craze who was also growling. Not Craze too… Craze was the last infected Boss expected to betray him.

"Leave before we kill you." Scar was the one to speak now. "You won the fight so we will leave you the respect of keeping your prize from winning. But be warned, if we see you around here again, we will kill you." Scar warned.

Boss scratched his head. He should have just let Alpha kill him. If he had known that his pack was going to treat him this way he would have.

Boss looked down and then looked up at his pack one more time. "Are you-?"

"LEAVE!" Girl snarled and took a menacing step towards Boss before he could finish his sentence. Boss jumped back and leapt away, through the broken glass the humans had made when they escaped.

Girl felt something wet fall down her cheek when she watched the hunter hop away.

"We should have killed him." She mumbled and turned towards Craze who had his arms open in a comforting hug. She fell into his arms and sat there, sad and crying, letting him comfort her.

"He defeated Boss though. It would have shown disrespect for Boss if we killed him." Craze said comfortingly. "Don't worry, if we ever see Alpha again, we will kill him."

Scar looked up towards the store where the fight took place. "We should go get Boss's body…" He said and looked towards Girl and Craze who were no longer hugging. They both nodded in agreement.

"Mar, Moon, Star, Yin and Yang, stay here. Let me Scar and Craze go up there alone since we knew Boss the best." Girl said and the rest of the pack nodded with understanding.

Girl couldn't help but cry a little as they approached the store. She was going to see Boss dead. Boss, her mentor, her savior, even her mate, was dead. Well technically they weren't mates yet but everyone saw it coming. That was the whole reason they went to rescue Girl.

With a forced amount of bravery, she looked inside the store. There was one body, lying in the back of the store. Girl sat at the entrance of the store, not wanting to go back there and face her biggest fear.

"I thought he would win for sure." Girl mumbled and looked down.

"Yeah, so did I." Scar mumbled.

"Why did he have to be so selfish? He should have fought Alpha in the open! Where we could have saved him! He would still be here! Why did he think he had to face Alpha alone?" Girl was shouting now, tears streaming down her face.

Craze hopped over to her. "He had to face Alpha alone because it was out of respect. Boss wouldn't be able to respect himself if he knew he couldn't beat his enemy alone. Boss would much rather have died with dignity then win by cheating." Craze said.

Girl growled. "Well couldn't he think of someone besides himself? Like me! Like the pack? How will we manage without him?" Girl asked, anger and sadness flowing through her like a raging river. Any amount of control she had was gone and her feelings just rushed out of her.

Scar sighed. "Girl, you aren't Boss, so you can't expect to know how he thinks. He died for a reason now let's not feel anger for that." He said and walked into the store. He turned around and looked at Girl. "Are you coming?" He asked as Craze hopped next to him.

Girl nodded and walked in. Her shoes squeaked across the tile floor as she did not hesitate to drag them dramatically. She was sad and she could care less if the whole world, humans included, knew. As she approached the body, she felt light-headed. Seeing Boss dead was like a nightmare. He wasn't wearing his jacket which she could see was thrown against a wall across the room. The jacket was in shreds. Just like Girl's heart.

When Girl walked up to the body, she noticed that without the jacket, it looked only like a common infected. Its throat was ripped out so Girl could only imagine the bloody death Boss had. She sat down next to Boss and sighed. This was Boss. Dead.

Craze sat there staring at the corpse for a while. Something wasn't right. Craze had seen Boss without his hood multiple times and he could have sworn he looked different. He smelled slightly different too.

Scar noticed it too. Not so much the appearance but moreover the smell. Boss did not smell like that.

"Girl, sniff the body. I don't think this is Boss." Craze said.

Girl looked up, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. She turned to the body and sniffed it. She then stood up and felt dizzy. This was not Boss. This was Alpha.

"It's…." She mumbled but she found herself struggling to finish her sentence. If this was Alpha then that means the hunter they saw earlier was Boss. It was Boss they threatened to kill; it was Boss who they had scared away.

Scar and Craze knew it wasn't Boss right away. "No." Scar mumbled. "We just threatened Boss. He may never come back."

Girl sat down, shock still on her face. "I thought he was Alpha, he smelled like him and he was wearing his jacket! I thought for sure he was Alpha…." Girl mumbled and slammed her fist into the ground for making such a stupid mistake.

"He probably thinks we hate him. He might not come back." Scar mumbled and brushed his hand over his head. This was getting stressful.

Craze laughed nervously. "No, we can still catch him." He said hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Knowing Boss he would probably be over a mile away by now. There's no way we can get the whole pack moving after him quick enough and we can't just leave the pack here." Scar said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Girl asked angrily. "Just tell them he's dead and then live 'happily ever after'? Well Boss will be sad and depressed if we don't go after him. He won't understand what he did to make us 'hate' him!"

Scar growled at Girl. "I understand that you care for Boss but he is not the most important creature alive. You forget we have a whole pack to worry about. It was a mistake but putting everyone's life in danger to fix our mistake is pointless." Scar said sternly.

Girl frowned. "It's our fault Boss is gone though!" She argued.

Scar sighed. "What I'm trying to say though is that if we go after him, we could lose members. Besides, knowing Boss he would probably come back eventually, so we have to wait for him."

Girl wiped a tear off her cheek. "I know you care about the pack but I care about Boss. I can't leave him out there alone. I'm going after him. You can stay and lead the pack." She said and made her way to the store entrance.

Scar looked at Craze. He knew that once Girl made up her mind, there was no stopping her. "Go with her. You two are the most agile and fastest members of our pack. You should be able to find Boss pretty quickly. Besides, I know you have a record of being able to locate Boss." Scar said slyly. "I'll explain to the pack what's going on. They'll understand."

Craze nodded and hopped to Girl. They exchanged a quick glance and leapt away and out to where Boss had run away.

Boss looked up at the sky. It was dark and gloomy, just like his life. His pack wanted him dead for who knows why. He was racing away as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. No one in the pack would be able to catch up to him if he kept this pace up. He had also swam through a few rivers and streams to try to mask his scent incase they wanted to hunt him down. He had no idea why they wanted him dead, but he wouldn't go down easy. Not even if his life wasn't worth living anymore.

He finally stopped when he came to a bridge. He didn't know how long he had been traveling but he wasn't going to stay here for long, he didn't have time to rest. He was only passing by. He looked off the bridge and let out a loud, sad howl. He immediately heard shouts and gunshots after. Humans must be around.

Even though the pain was starting to come back, he didn't plan on staying to eat the humans. He just needed to get as far away from his old pack as possible.

He jumped back when the bridge started to lower. The humans must be causing this. He jumped in some bushes and then noticed the car the humans from earlier used was here now. Those same humans must be here now then. He smiled, not a happy smile but more of a devilish smile, because he decided he would follow the humans. He was a loner now and with the human population slowly decreasing as the zombie population grew; he had nothing better to do then chase a couple of humans around.

He leapt up on a building and saw other humans that were with the humans from earlier. He saw the humans from earlier hop in the car once the bridge was lowered and drive off, away from the new humans. Boss decided to ignore the new humans since he wouldn't be able to catch up to the other humans if he stayed here for a long time.

He chased after the car, like a dog chasing a cat. He decided to begin a new life. The life of a loner.

Author's Note: ** FINAL CHAPTER! While writing this I wasn't going to make Boss leave. I actually was going to make it that Girl would be extra happy when she saw that Boss was alive and Alpha was not and that Boss would see how much she cared about him. But instead, it came out like this. I like how it ended more; it gives me a plot for my next story, which still needs a main antagonist. Boss might go back to calling himself Hunter though. He would want to forget about his old life. He might even join a new pack! Well now, before I give too much away I must end this note. The next story will be called "The Life of A Loner" (now watch someone steal the name .) It still needs to be written but I will write it! It will be a sequel, not a prequel. But don't worry, a prequel will come eventually. Well I hope you guys all read the sequel and I hope you guys liked this story, I had so much fun writing it!**


End file.
